Starry Surprise
by StokinDembers
Summary: When a familiar energy signature suddenly shows up on the Autobot's radar, Optimus Prime is sent reeling. Elita One is back... But what happens when he discovers the Decepticons are once again one step ahead of him? To make matters worse, Elita has a secret power that could change the tide of the war, and Starscream is not about to let such an opportunity slip by...
1. Chapter 1

Hi Transformers fans!

This is a Transformers Prime story that I wrote a while back during the first season, so things have obviously changed now... But I'm still keeping what I got for the sake of having to re-write a bunch of stuff. Just pretend in your imaginative mind that this all happened behind the scenes of the episodes. lol

Anyway, I own absolutely no characters from this story, all of the transformers and settings belong to hasbro! I just thought up the idea!

* * *

**Starry Surprise**

Part 1

**Location**: On the Decepticon Ship, the Nemesis

**Earth Time**: aprox. 2:24 PM

Starscream stood smiling, a stupid grin which displayed perhaps too much enjoyment. Soundwave stood behind him silently, the desplay of an incoming freight ship flashing across his faceplate screen. From the front of the docking ship, an airlock opened and strutting through, came a ragged looking bot with spikes lining his shoulders and arms. His large feet clanked loudly as he stepped down onto the floor of the Nemesis and stood meters before the ever pleased Starscream.

"Finally! Lockdown! You've brought the merchandise..unharmed, I presume?" Starscream's metal brows cocked threateningly, implying that there better be only one good answer; and he got it.

"Of course, Lord Starscream," the title sounded strange to Lockdown but who was he to judge? Just a bounty hunter.

"Took you long enough..." Starscream snapped.

"I apologize for the long delay, but traveling from clear across the galaxy takes a while," Lockdown remarked in reply to Starscream's apparent impatience, "Luckily, I didn't run into too much trouble along the way," He lifted his wrist and typed in a dialed request upon his gauntlet text pad. A metal platform moved into the ship's ceiling light and hovered over towards them from Lockdown's docked ship. Upon the hovering platform, was an Autobot. A female Autobot. She lay in stasis, strapped down with the highest degree of restrainers.

"Perfect..." Starscream uttered delightedly.

**Location**: Autobot base

**Earth Time**: 11:47

Optimus Prime stood with his hands folded behind his back, watching over the base scanners. It was strange. He could have sworn he had seen an Autobot signature flash on the grid. Of course, that would be highly unusual for this sector, but considering Wheeljack had managed to find them some time ago, it wasn't impossible; Prime investigated. Typing on the grid panel, Optimus pulled up the files on the signature reading and found its owner: Elita One. Prime's optics brightened in surprise and momentary excitement. He hadn't seen her face in orns. She was still alive! Better yet, within contacting range! Not wasting a moment to prepare sending out a transmission, Optimus failed to notice Raff coming up onto the stair level beside him.

"Hi Optimus Prime," the young lad greeted innocently. Optimus, was snatched from his thoughts and turned from his work to look at the human whom had managed to catch him off guard.

"Rapheal," Optimus replied in returned, with a curtious nod, quickly returning to the panel.

"What are you doing?" Raff inquired curiously.

"I am attempting to send a transmission out. The grid has picked up an Autobot signature and I want to open communications," Optimus answered. Ratchet, who wasn't far, lifted from his work on the space bridge generator.

"Another Autobot? My, my," Ratchet walked up to the grid beside Optimus.

"Who this time?" Ratchet inquired, "Another war hungry space adventurer?" he remarked with a grunt. Optimus Prime looked at Ratchet.

"Negative. It is Elita One." Optimus spoke the name with respect and tenderness. Ratchet's brows lifted in surprise.

"Who's...Elita One?" Raff inquired lightly. Miko and Jack happened to be out on morning patrol with Bulkhead and Arcee. Summer had begun so it was now almost every day the three children spent their time with the Autobot team.

"Elita One..." Ratchet repeated, looking to the grid then back at Optimus who was diligently working to get the transmission up.

"If I'm remembering correctly, she was the femme who fought alongside you at the battle of Trypticon; quite the warrior," Ratchet recalled with a grin to his leader.

"That she is," Optimus agreed.

"Wow, another female Autobot then. Arcee will be happy about that I bet," Raff added lightly with a small smile. Optimus nodded and then began the transmission.

"Elita One, this is Autobot Commander Optimus Prime, please respond..." They waited, but nothing. Optimus's optics narrowed in question. He tried again.

"Elita One, this is Optimus Prime, is everything alright?" They waited, but still nothing.

"Hmmm," Ratchet, scratched his metal chin in perplexity.  
"I don't understand," Optimus stated, staring at the grid in confusion, "Why doesn't she answer?"

"Bad reception?" Raff shrugged.

"Let me try," Ratchet stepped in front of Optimus Prime to take over the grid controls.

"This is Autobot Base Alpha 1, requesting response, do you receive?" Ratchet asked. Nothing.

"Odd," Ratchet stated.

"Mark her coordinates Ratchet," Optimus Prime instructed, "This is worth investigating. Undoubtedly that is her signal, therefore she must still be alive. Something is wrong," Optimus said.

"But Prime, I haven't got the bridge working properly! What if there is trouble and I am unable to retract you?" Ratchet questioned in anxiety.

"Saving a fellow Autobot's life, is worth the risk," Prime replied calmly. Ratchet didn't wish to protest his determined leader further but he couldn't help it.

"You don't know what you are going into! At least have somebot go with you! Where is Bumblebee?" Ratchet spun to question Raff.

"Catching some shut eye. I'll go wake him though," the boy offered, running down the stairs and across the room. It was clear Optimus didn't want to wait forever so Raff hurried to find his guardian.

Raff ran in and found Bumblebee lying on a metal platform, deep in recharge. The boy made his way up to Bumblebee carefully, knowing waking an Autobot was no small task.

"Bumblebee," Raff ventured by the mech's audio receptors. The young scout did not respond. Raff tried again, tapping Bumblebee's shoulder with his knuckles.

"Bumblebee..." he prompted. Nothing.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Raff screamed suddenly. The Autobot flew off the metal resting platform like he'd been on a spring and shifted around frantically, transformed weapons and all.

"Bumblebee! It's me! Calm down!" Raff soothed. Bumblebee made a sigh motion and transformed his weapons back, beeping a few softly stated scolds to his charge.

"I'm sorry, but Optimus needs your help! They are waiting for you," Raff informed. Bumblebee made a beep that resembled the expression "ohhh" and headed out quickly, Raff running behind, though not keeping up too well. Upon making his way into the main room, Bumblebee came to a halt and made a few apologetic pleads in his cybernetic beeping speech.

"It's alright Bumblebee," Optimus replied, "We are going on a scout mission. Danger is probable," Prime informed. Bumblebee saluted excitedly. Ratchet just shook his head and sighed as he started up the space bridge.

"I still don't like this," Ratchet grumbled.

"Don't look so worried my friend," Optimus said, giving the medic a comforting smile. The space bridge opened up several meters before the two Autobots and Optimus Prime and Bumblebee made their way into the circulating blue energy field.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first part. Uploading part 2 very soon! Please let me know what you thought!

-Stokin D Embers


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again!

Chapter two is now up as I promised! Once again I do not own any of these characters, they belong to hasbro! Hope you enjoy...

* * *

**Starry Surprise**

pt2

Lockdown grinned and sighed happily as he counted through the credits in which he had earned from the successful hunt for the femme.

"Well, it's been a pleasure working for you," the bounty hunter stated as he transformed the rewarded sum into a compartment on his waist, "but I gotta bounce. Enjoy gawking at the femme,"

Starscream spun from examining the body of the stasis locked femme and glared at Lockdown.

"Oh no you don't. I didn't request the capture of this femme just to look," Starscream snapped, "Within her is an item that I've been most anxious to become in possession of. If she doesn't contain the goods, I won't be pleased with you..." He threatened with a glare. Drones suddenly appeared around Lockdown to aim weapons at the bounty hunter. Lockdown looked genuinely surprised, but it transformed into anger.

"The bounty was just to find Elita One! You didn't mention anything else!" he roared.

"Precisely!" Starscream retorted, "Knock Out!" He hollered down one of the corridors. A mech made his way down the isle way of the ship to make himself present and bow before Starscream.

"Begin the procedures," Starscream ordered harshly. With his command issued, Knock Out, the Decepticon Medic, quickly pressed a set of panel buttons that produced a machine extending several arms down above the femme. Claws spiked forward and meditated in the section of Elita One's spark chamber and the tools dug into her chest, spinning the chamber open to reveal her gleaming spark, glowing a radiant blue. But deeper within, was a red crystal that beamed just as bright. Starscream stood a fair distance away, not wanting to bother the doctor in this careful line of work. Knock Out inched forward, the spark's bright light reflecting in his optics as he neared closer. Usually, sparks were just blue, so the sign of red indeed was enough to prove that the special "item" which Starscream was after, resided within this femme.

"Well?" Starscream barked impatiently. Knock Out looked up to Lord Starscream quickly.

"Something is indeed resident within her spark, but removing it will be impossible without extracting the spark itself. It will put her...offline," Knock Out said, awaiting his master's reaction.

"Elita One's death shall not be the slightest impediment to my mission. Continue with your work," the Decepticon Lord ordered resolutely. Knock Out nodded and morphed from his fingers a pair of delicate prongs.

"Good, so I can leave now!" Lockdown reminded, breaking through the nearest set of drones, ignoring their weapons and strutting back down the corridor for his ship. Starscream ignored the bounty hunter and narrowed his optics as he watched Knock Out's work skeptically. Soundwave stood only a few paces behind Starscream, videoing the process into his memory banks for what may possibly become valuable Intel in the future. With Elita One's spark delicately removed, they could capture its energy and preserve the special power residing within it.

"Once I channel this power into a weapon, there will be no stopping me..." Starscream uttered delightedly.

**Meanwhile**...

Stepping through the blue transwarp, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee arrived at their designated coordinates. When their optics first scanned the area they were both surprised to be inside an unfamiliar ship. Perhaps Elita 1 had shifted rides with another Autobot. This made Optimus Prime wonder just what she had been doing all that time they were parted. But as Bumblebee searched around, neither spotted an Autobot insignia, or a Decepticon insignia in the ship. As they came around to the air lock, which lay open, Optimus instantly recognized the Nemesis. But, suddenly, a new type of mech with spikes all over his body, came marching down the corridor. Optimus motioned Bumblebee and they both backed away into the ship and out of sight while Prime calculated what his next actions should be: blow their cover now and be exposed or wait and lose their chance? As Lockdown entered his ship, he soon was blasted back by a sure of energy from Optimus Prime's ion cannon and Bumblebee rolled out to keep the stunned mech at gun point.

"Wait! Optimus Prime! I'm not with the 'Cons!" Lockdown pleaded, "I'm just a bounty hunter!"

"Who you are or what you label yourself is no concern of mine," Optimus replied roughly, his gun still aimed at the mech, "But you will keep quiet and stay right where you are," he ordered, slowly pressuring Lockdown to back up further into the ship as he made his way, backing for the airlock.

"Bumblebee, watch this one, I'll be back," Optimus said, still aiming his weapons at Lockdown until he was able to get off the ship and jogged down the corridor the bounty hunter had just come from. Bumblebee's mask was down and his optics were narrowed seriously towards the bounty hunter, fearless, though this new mech was bigger then he.

"Bumblebee huh? What kinda name is that, Bug?" Lockdown instigated. Bumblebee simply beeped back his feisty reply, keeping his cannons trained on the bounty hunter.

"Why you!" Lockdown went to attack, but Bumblebee had eyed a special laser net displayed on the bounty hunter's trophy wall and threw it at his opponent. It sizzled and sparked as Lockdown struggled beneath it, becoming pinned down and captured. When the mech finally settled and the net calmed, Bumblebee heard Lockdown mutter, "Slag you,"

Optimus was running down the corridor, stopping just in time to avoid being seen by two hall drones. On Prime's HUD display he attempted to bring up Elita 1's energy signature so he would easily track her, but he couldn't pick her life signal up.

"What?" Optimus blinked and tried again, but still nothing. It was then that he happened to glance down the hall and saw a hovering platform being escorted down the hall. Upon it lay the lifeless femme.

"Elita One..." Optimus readied himself to attack. Transforming his weapons, he shot down the first two drones and the front mech, the medic, spun to see who was attacking.

"Optimus Prime!" he shouted but it was too late. A blast from Prime's gun sent the unsuspecting bot flying back and into a wall, knocking the red medic unconscious. Optimus ran up alongside the hovering platform and stared down at Elita. His mind refused to process what was before him. She was so dark, so...lifeless. It couldn't be... Eltia One... offline? Optimis Prime could feel his spark sinking into a deep pit but no sooner did he find time to mourn then was he attacked once more by oncoming drones. Prime had to turn once more and take cover to fire back upon the three drones coming down fast. Transforming his sword to his left servo, Optimus charged at them, spinning in a series of twists and slashes that cut his enemies to pieces. Alone again, Optimus moved to Elita One's frame and picked her body up. Despite the fact that he had lost her, Prime wasn't about to loose her shell to the Decepticons.

"Ratchet, this is Optimus, can you provide proper extraction?" Prime asked over his com, his tone slightly saddened.

"I think I can manage, is something wrong? Is Bumblebee with you?" Ratchet answered over the com.

"Bumblebee is fine," Prime replied, making his way down the corridor and back to the bounty hunter's ship. When Optimus entered with Elita One in his arms, Lockdown looked shocked and surprised, knowing Starscream's reaction would be nothing but absolute furry.

"Bumblebee, it's time to go," Optimus said, issueing the order, though shaken. Bumblebee nodded and saluted a playful goodbye to Lockdown as the transwarp field beamed on a bit further then they had predicted. It opened clear out of the air lock and across the docking platform of the Nemesis. Optimus perceived more drones running their way and he nodded Bumblebee go first. The scout transformed and zoomed for the portal at all speed, dodging laser fire from the oncoming drones. Optimus followed on foot, covering what he could of Elita One's body as he returned fire, striking two drones down before launching into the portal. He passed through into the Autobot base moments before the drones had closed in and the bridge had shut down.

**TO BE CONTINUED**...

* * *

So sad... Can she really be dead...? What was that red glowy thing within her spark? Come back and you'll find out! Part three will be uploaded soon as promised! Meanwhile leave a comment if you would. It'd make my day!

-Stokin D Embers


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again!  
So, as usual, I don't own any transformers or scenery, just the story idea! I'm doing my best to tackle all the transformer's personalities and keep them in line with who they are supposed to be. I don't like taking perfectly good characters and then making them more into OC's. Anyway! Let me know if you think I'm doing them all justice!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Starry Surprise**

pt3

Ratchet's optics fell dolefully at the first sight of the limp femme in Optimus Prime's arms. He knew what that meant, and the impact it would leave upon Optimus. Bumblebee had never met Elita One before but the radiation of sorrow from both of his Autobot companions was enough to set the lugubrious mood. Raff, who had ran up to see this new femme, looked confusedly at the limp body then to Ratchet.

"Is she...?" he ventured. Optimus did not reply audibly but simply closed his eyes slowly in silent sorrow before bringing the shell of his former friend to the nearest platform.

"I'm so sorry Optimus," Ratchet comforted, coming to stand beside the Prime. Together they looked down on the femme's lifeless frame. The emotions which swelled within Optimus none could quite distinguish, but they bordered on the countenance of utter defeat.

"I failed her Ratchet..." Optimus grieved lowly. The pain in the Prime's now unmasked face was almost too much for little Raff to bare. Never had he seen the Autobot Commander in such aguish and sorrow. This new scene nearly brought the boy to tears. Bumblebee himself looked down at his human charge with half lowered optics and let out a soft moan.

"How did she die?" Ratchet inquired carefully after looking the body over, "She displays no sign of exterior damage," he informed.

"We arrived too late; I did not perceive the means of her demise, though I assume this was issued by the orders of Starscream," Prime replied. A flicker of anger glimmered in his optics as Optimus entertained thoughts of revenge.

"Perhaps I will investigate further," Ratchet suggested, starting to tamper with Elita One's shell. Optimus Prime simply nodded and turned away, not able to withstand seeing the face of the friend whom he had failed to protect, failed to save...

**Location**: The Nemesis

Starscream's optics glimmered in anticipated indulgence to that of a power which had no equal. Ever since Starscream issued out the outrageously high reward, he impatiently waited many cycles for the news of Elita One's capture. Lockdown was simply a lucky mech to have happened to track her down first. And from what Starscream understood, Lockdown didn't even have much of a struggle in the process. Under the order of an ancient Autobot elder leading a small band of surviving Autobots, Elita One had been locked in stasis, deep beneath the surface of Cybertron's decaying remains. In order to keep the secret of her power concealed and safe, hidden away was the body of the femme for many stellar cycles, but the knowledge of her existence had not yet been buried. By chance, it so happened that Soundwave, who was searching through files of Cybetronian history, fell upon the records of this important femme, whom held this particularly rich secret. Starscream grinned wider at the delicious realization that Megatron, whom had never bothered to search through history files, should miss something so important.

"With this new weapon being constructed, the possibilities are endless. Imagine Soundwave! The capability to slow time! Whenever and where ever I, Lord Starscream, find necessary," Starscream chuckled. Soundwave simply stood back, remaining silent as Starscream continued to marvel at Elita One's spark which had successfully been reserved and transferred to a case that preserved its life, and most importantly the power embedded within.

"Starscream!" a drone called from the door way, heaving in exhaustion.

"How many times do I have to emphasize this!? LORD Starscream!" Starscream roared as he spun to face the drone.

"A thousand apologies, my Lord," the drone pleaded, "There's been an infiltration," the drone informed.

"What?! Who dares?!" Starscream barked angrily. The drone looked almost hesitant to reply.

"Autobots; Optimus Prime has stolen the frame of the femme," it quivered.

"WHAT?! KNOCK OUT!" Starscream shrieked. Knock Out came limping in shortly after, holding his left shoulder and grimacing.

"My Lord..?" he answered timidly.

"What...happened?" Starscream growled, "Do you realize that now there is a chance our plan will be discovered?!" he screamed. Knock Out winced as his audios rang from the loud squeal.

"There is still a chance they will not investigate. If the femme is offline, she's offline. What would they have to pursue?" Knock Out ventured in reply.

"Try revenge," Starsceam hissed,"Optimus Prime's relationship with Elita One extended beyond common comradeship," he snarled. Never the less, Starscream mulled the statement over, still glaring back and forth between the drone and his medic. It was highly unlikely Optimus Prime would seek vengeance since it was not the Prime way and too far from his noble standards. Yes, it was possible they'd escape punishment from this misfortune of losing the femme's shell. Just maybe...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know this one was much shorter but the next chapter won't be!

-Stokin D Embes


	4. Chapter 4

Hi readers!  
I just want to apologize once again because I wrote this story back during the first TFP season and so some things here are based off of what was, and not what currently is... So! Anyway, ignore the non-up-to-date information!

Oh and I don't own any of the locations or characters, just the story plot! Enjoy!

* * *

**Starry Surprise**

pt4

**Location**: Autobot Base

**Time**: 2:43 AM

Optimus Prime was up late into the human hours of the night, pacing his room in somber silence. The other Autobots' return to the base from daily duties only made the fact of Elita One's death even worse, since comments on the subject echoed through the base frequently, torturing Optimus even further. Bulkhead, Miko and Jack were interested and saddened by the news, but Arcee was particularly struck. She, along with Prime and Ratchet had known Elita One personally and was deeply grieved at the legendary femme's death. In Optimus Prime's processor, he replayed a thousand times the day he parted with Elita One on Cybertron. The battles between Autobots and Decepticons had been growing and expanding to more places of the galaxy, so Optimus found it increasingly impossible to remain with Elita One considering his presence was requested to so many places for support. He recalled the day he said farewell to her...

_"I will return before long," the Prime promised the sleek femme standing before him. The platform they stood on was populated with many bots all hurrying to board the Autobot ship known as the Ark, but Optimus's attention was centered on only one._

_"And your presence will not go un-missed," Elita One's soft, gentle voice replied. It was the only voice Optimus Prime ever heard that could put his whole system at ease, as well as make his spark pulse faster. Optimus smiled down at the femme whose height reached about to his shoulders. His eyes were soft and glowed tenderly as he removed his hand from hers and stepped away towards the Autobot ship._

_"Farewell Optimus Prime," Elita called to him._

_"Farewell!" he called back as he boarded the ship._

It had been stellar cycles since then and now Optimus regretted ever leaving her. She was gone for good, and there was nothing that could amend the inner guilt that tore at the Autobot leader's spark. The pain he was now experiencing was far worse than any physical wound he had ever received. Only now, when Elita One was gone, did he realize how much he truly missed her...

Meanwhile, Ratchet was carefully looking inside Elita One's lifeless spark chamber with narrowed optics. As he studied more closely, he recognized the barely distinguishable scratch marks of a prong's edge against the chamber's wall. Suddenly, Ratchet's optics widened with new bright intensity. He shot up from his crouched position over the body and contacted Optimus Prime over the comlink system.

"Optimus! Come fast! I found something very interesting!" he exclaimed. This statement caused Optimus's spark to leap in his chest and he quickly left the cover of his room to reach Ratchet.

"What have you found?" Optimus inquired hopefully.

"I analyzed Elita One's body and indeed she received no damage indicating a cruel death. But, what I did find was a small scratch, suggesting the use of prongs inside her chamber," Ratchet explained. Optimus listened intently.

"..an exercise rarely executed except in the case of spark bonding and maybe an extreme case of chamber damage." Ratchet paused a moment.

"What are you proposing?" Prime asked finally, unsure of what to think.

"Optimus, you of all bots could recall Elita One's 'special' quality. Now, does it make more sense as to why she would be of use to the Decepticons?" Ratchet ventured. Optimus Prime calculated through the new set of possibilities that raced in his mind.

"But how could Starscream have possibly learned of Elita One's spark power? Only a few selected Autobots were informed," Optimus wondered.

"Perhaps they found a file deep in Cybertron's history records that we failed to delete before our evacuation of the planet," Ratchet suggested. Optimus ran his finger tips over his brow and closed his optics in thought. His spark pulsed faster as he arrived at the conclusion that Elita One's life source still existed and a chance of saving her remained. His optics brightened.

"Ratchet, am I to understand a chance for Elita One's resurrection still remains?" he questioned, looking from the medic down to Elita One's body in renewed hope.

"You are correct," Ratchet smiled, "Starscream's medic, Knock Out, was the one to perform the surgery no doubt. I can tell by his sloppy work. Knock Out would have known that the only way to preserve the power is to keep the spark intact. I have high speculation that they have it encased somewhere safe. For what purpose I have no idea," Ratchet finished.

"All that matters is its retrieval," Optimus answered resolutely, "I will leave immediately."

"Tonight?" Ratchet protested, "You haven't gotten recharge from your last battle! You'll drop powerless before you can land a single blow," he argued. Prime looked resistant but knew he should follow the medic's advice.

"You need at least a human cycle to recharge, maybe two," Ratchet insisted. Optimus sighed.

"Alright, first thing in the morning then," Prime conceded. Sunrise was near enough as it was. Ratchet nodded and Optimus Prime headed off to recharge though he doubted he could settle down with so much electricity running through his metal veins.

**Location**: The Nemesis

**Earth Time**: Next Day, 6:15 AM

Soundwave nearly cringed at the sound of Starscream's thousandth nag on the slow production rate of the special power weapon. Soundwave stood just behind the Decepticon Lord, becoming increasingly annoyed with hearing his master's complaints, but not enough to utter a sound.

"It's not large enough! You worked on this all night simply to arrive at a concept no better than the first model!" Starscream scolded one of his construction drones.

"Urrrgg, you incompetent group of mindless machinery! Where is a decent mechanic when I need one?" he snarled, overlooking the set of drones working at a table to assemble the shell of the gun meant to contain Elita One's spark power.

"Starscream!" Optimus Prime's voice resounded in the room like a crack of thunder and Starscream spun in complete terror.

"No!" the Decepticon leader shrieked as he set his optics upon the group of Autobots standing in the door way. Optimus stood in the front with Bulkhead and Arcee to his left, while Bumblebee kneeled, weapons ready, at his right. Drones sprang into fighting stances, activating weapons as the room filled with the thrum of cannons being primed for battle.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you all are still enjoying this! Leave a comment and let me know!

-Stokin D Embers


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there readers!  
I just want to say thanks for returning and checking back! I enjoy writing this story very much and I'm glad to have so many views! I don't own any transformers or locations, just the story line!

* * *

**Starry Surprise**

pt5

Optimus Prime made a rush instantly for Starscream, for that despicable Decepticon was the one who stole and now held the very life force of Elita One captive. Starscream stumbled back at first, overcome with anxiety once glimpsing the Autobot leader charging his way. But after a moment, Starscream grew bold and transforming a gun from his wrist he began to fire. After all, if he was Lord Starscream, he had to show his warriors he could put up with the best of them. However, his attempt to show bravery quickly faded. Prime blocked each one of the missiles expertly with his blades and before Starscream could stop him, Optimus was landing blows into him like a hologrammed practice dummy. Starscream shrieked after the first set of hits and quickly slipped out of the Prime's grasp to elude further punishment. Seeing opportunity in Prime's defense, again Starscream fired several charges at Optimus. The Prime took them boldly, and though the hits hurt immensely, pain did not hinder the strength of his goal. Bumblebee began by taking on the nearest drone soldier but his attention shifted to Soundwave whom he noticed was slipping off from the fray. He bleeped a few times over to Arcee who caught a glimpse of the escaping mech.

"I'll follow, you hold 'em down here!" Arcee informed Bulkhead and Bumblebee amidst the battle. After destroying the last drone she was up against, Arcee quickly slipped through the mass of chaos to follow Soundwave's last seen whereabouts. Quietly, she crept down the hall way and listened for the sounds of feet on the corridor flooring. Not hearing any signs of himArcee ventured through several of the ship's rooms. Coming into one specific construction room, she saw what looked like a sort of safe in the corner. Her eyes brightened as she recognized a blue glow emanating from the box. She eagerly stepped forward to investigate when she was caught completely off guard as a hand shot out from behind to encircle her throat. Arcee gasped as Soundwave turned her to his face and lifted her smaller body off the ground with ease.

"Release me Con!" she shouted as best she could, flinging her feet to kick and scrape at his chest and torso. He didn't even groan, (whether this was because he had no vocalizer or it simply didn't hurt, she had no idea). His grip tightened even harder and Arcee felt flushed with fear at the realization that her life was ending. With a single squish he could dislocate her head from her body all too easily. Then she heard the sound of a firing cannon and Soundwave crippled over, releasing her throat in his tumble. Arcee landed and rolled on the floor, but once shaking her head she saw it was Bumblebee who had come to her aid. Smiling she then heard Soundwave regaining his feet and she jumped to her own faster. Bumblebee made a few soft beeps in inquiry to see if Arcee was alright and she nodded.

"I'm alright," she assured him as Soundwave transformed from his chest a small combiner, known as Laserbeak. It made a metal squawked and flew at Bumblebee who fired several times in the air, each of his shots missing. Arcee aimed her weapons at Soundwave, sending laser shots his way. The mech dodged quickly and ducked behind the cover of a table he had crashed into earlier. Arcee knew she had to get to Elita One's spark and fast, but she didn't want to crush it in the process. That would be horrible. It didn't take long before Bumblebee blasted down Soundwave's minicon from the air, and Soundwave himself almost stumbled in reaction to his combiners injury. Arcee took the advantage of this moment and rushed upon the safe, blasting it open. Within was another small container which encased the spark, she picked it up ever so carefully, tucking the pod close to her side as Soundwave began firing at her. Bumblebee however provided cover for the blue femme and she made it out and to the door. Contacting Ratchet speedily, Arcee informed him of her success.

"Item is in Autobot possession, a hasty pick up might be good," she breathed as she ran back down the corridors.

"Acknowledged," Ratchet responded on the other end. Arcee came back into the room where the main fight was waging and called to Optimus.

"Optimus! Item acquired!" she informed. The Prime was only able to spare a moment in lending the femme his attention because drones were ganging up on him, in result to Starscream's obvious lack of fighting skills. However, the Decepticon Leader did glimpse what the femme held in her hands and a scowl quickly formed on his face.

"Get the femme!" he shrieked to his drones, pointing a wicked finger Arcee's direction. Arcee knew she couldn't cradle the spark and protect herself at the same time and was relieved when Bulkhead stormed over to cover her.

"I got these punks," Bulkhead grunted, unleashing his wrecking ball and smashing it into the nearest charging group of drones. They flew back like baseballs hit with a bat and flew back from the impact. Starscream was raving mad and decided to attempt his own charge.

"Return the spark femme!" he demanded, firing over at Bulkhead and Arcee.

"Keep firing and you'll destroy it!" Arcee reminded at a shout.

"If it's not in my servos, it won't be in an Autobot's!" Starscream sneered. Arcee ducked behind Bulkhead desperately, trying to keep the spark from any damage. Then across the hall, the space bridge suddenly beamed to life.

"Prime! The spacebridge!" Bulkhead shouted over to the leader. Optimus Prime noted the transwarp ray and finished his slice through the nearest set of drones before calling a retreat.

"Autobots fall back!" he commanded over the comm. Starscream perceived what was about to happen and he screamed so loud in nearly burst everybot's audio receptors.

"Noooo! Get the FEMME!" Starscream raged to his drones, "Where is Soundwave?!" he roared. Optimus ushered Arcee in first towards the spacebridge, then came Bulkhead. Optimus was about to enter himself when he noticed the absence of Bumblebee.

"Ratchet! Close the space bridge now!" Optimus issued to the medic over the comm. Drones were rushing forward like a swarm. Prime could take no chances.

"But Optimus!"

"That's an order!" Prime demanded, running back into the fray. He had to find Bumblebee. The young scout wasn't answering his comm. Ratchet, within the base, reluctantly shut the energy field down as Arcee and Bulkhead made it to safety. Miko and Jack were slightly relieved but what about Optimus and Bumblebee? Miko was biting her nails as Jack and Raff clung to the rail in front of them with sweaty palms.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	6. Chapter 6

Yay!

Here's my next post! I'm extremely glad at the amount of views my story has gotten! Over 500 and it's only been five days! Crazy! Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy! I don't own any of the characters or scenery, just the story idea.

Thanks!

* * *

**Starry Surprise**

pt6

Optimus Prime stormed through the droids and found himself being over bared. Too many soldiers were present on this Decepticon ship and he was forced to assert to different measures. Transforming his guns away, he unleashed his swords and sliced through the nearest group. He had fought a thousand dead zombie Cybertronians alongside Ratchet, he could do this; he had to. It wasn't long afterwards Bumblebee made his way into the room and began firing his cannons at Optimus Prime's enemies. Soundwave was nowhere to be found and Starscream was furious.

"Kill them both!" he screamed mercilessly.

**Location**: Autobot base

**Time**: 7:12 AM

"Optimus! Respond! Are you still with us?" Ratchet tried his best to remain in communication with his Autobot leader. The comm. on the opposite side of the transmission buzzed a negative sound in reply. Ratchet sighed and hung his head.

"They're still alive aren't they?" Raff asked timidly, afraid to hear the answer, "Don't you see their energy signatures?" he inquired. Ratchet did not peel his eyes from the main computer screen.

"There's too much interference, the computer can't pick them up," the medic replied nervously. Raff bit his bottom lip as Miko and Jack stared up at the spazzing computer screen. Arcee had placed the spark container gently beside the lifeless body of Elita One, careful to make sure it would not fall but remained stable, and was now staring at the screen along with Bulkhead. All seemed to pause, and each of the life form's remained perfectly still, watching the static screen in apprehension. Then...

"R-che-eam-ack to ba-Repea-request-mediet restra-tion-," This faint cut out of Optimus Prime's voice was enough for Ratchet to begin the ground bridge preparations. The stillness within each of the humans and Autobots ceased and they all released sighs of relief.

**Location**: Nemesis

Optimus Prime blasted back another set of drones. Bumblebee was tiring and the Autobot leader could see it. Stepping forward he shielded Bumblebee's back and set another set of wicked missiles into three drones, protecting the young scout from an unsuspected injury.

"Just hold on Bumblebee," Optimus comforted over the rage of battle. Bumblebee beeped his resolve to continue fighting until the end and the young mech's courage touched Optimus Prime's spark. It was then that a blast suddenly launched into Optimus's side and tore out a decent amount of machinery, used to support his fluid systems. The Prime flew back and rolled several times onto the floor, wounded and leaking oils. Bumblebee moaned a cry of shock and desperation when the blue ground bridge flashed into revolving circles no more then a few meters away. Bumblebee's spark was torn. There was there exit, but could his leader make it? Bumblebee struggled to keep drones from surrounding Optimus's limp body and fought his very best to defend himself as well. Then through the bridge, came Arcee and Bulkhead, to Bumblebee's relief. They provided cover fire and shifting positions with Bulkhead, Bumblebee stood as a guard with Arcee as Bulkhead helped to support Optimus through the tunnel of spinning blue energy fields. Arcee fought to keep drones back, making sure none could enter through the tunnel as Bulkhead and Optimus just had, then quickly she and Bumblebee retreated and ran back after them. The energy shield closed before Starscream could do anything and he spun to slap the nearest drone across the face then blast another out of pure rage.

"Optimus!" all three of the young humans shouted in relief and sorrow at the same time. They could see the Autobot leader was drastically wounded and Ratchet ran to help Bulkhead support the large mech until they reached a platform to lay him down.

"Is... Elita's spark... undamaged?" Optimus inquired though weak as he was. Arcee answered quickly to appease any lingering worry in Optimus Prime's processor.

"Yes Sir. It's safe." Optimus nodded and closed his eyes, trying to let his systems reboot through his circuits the strength he desired.

"Just rest Optimus," Ratchet instructed, "I'm going to take care of everything," the medic promised.

"But first thing's first, Bulkhead, stand far away or go to recharge, I can't afford any more accidents," the mech stated gruffly, beginning to attach wiring to Optimus Prime's leaking parts. Bulkhead would usually ignore Ratchet's complaining on the fact that he was so clumsy, but right now, Bulkhead fully agreed to be where ever the doc bot needed him.

"Sure thing Ratchet," Bulkhead said, backing up carefully. Arcee stood beside Bumblebee and looked up at him.

"How are you doing Bee?" she asked lightly. He looked down at her and portrayed what couldonly be seen as a make-shift smile. Along with the smile, he made a long, soft beep thatsatisfied his female friend. Optimus then moaned in his apparent state of pain and Jack, Mikoand Raff gazed at him with concern.

"Will he be alright Ratchet?" Miko asked.

"Let me work please," Ratchet replied, holding back his irritation at being distracted.

"Come on," Jack urged, Miko and Raff to walk ahead of him towards the stair platform the Autobots had designated to them as a lounge. The three humans walked to the couch and laiddown in the couch. Next, Ratchet fell into a hard process of manual labor, keeping Optimus Prime's energy readings up and running steadily while trying to implant Elita One's spark back into her empty chamber. Bumblebee and Arcee watched in silence. For hours, everything was quiet except the frequent ting of Ratchet's tools.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Whew! Optimus and Bee are safe! Thanks for reading! Post a review and let me know what you loved or hated... preferably loved. lol

-Stokin D Embers


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again!  
If you couldn't tell, I've been posting every day, lol. My wish is to keep you followers from having to wait very long. However, this is the last part I wrote having already been saved in my documents, so from now on, posting will be a bit slower, for I'm going to be having to find time to write currently.

Anyway, I will still keep them frequent! I'd also like to add, that the name Megatron is mentioned in this part, as being deceased... and yes, I'm aware that's not true to the currentness of the series, but these parts are old and I didn't want to change them all up. So! With that reminder now I'm finished!

Read on...

* * *

**Starry Surprise**

pt7

Ratchet rested his limbs for a moment by withdrawing from the operation table and standing in silence, closing his optics. He had been working six human hours, non stop. Even with advanced cybertronian technology, it took time to execute the prestigious task of spark chamber work. Elita One's life force, her very being, was now implanted within her chamber, but though it glowed brightly, she had not awakened. She needed a jump start so to speak, a power pulsed with a strong current into her body. Ratchet sighed heavily just as Optimus Prime stirred. He had been in recharge after Ratchet completed the patch work on the leader's torso. Optimus grunted as his processor registered the still sore pain that coursed through his side.

"Uhh, Ratchet..." he began slowly, sounding tired despite the fact he had just been recharging for four hours. Ratchet opened his optics quickly.

"How are you feeling Optimus?" Ratchet inquired. It was late into the night. The children had been taken home and the other Autobots were in recharge. The still beaming over head light system was the only source of light in the dark and quiet base. Optimus moaned and attempted to lean up on the platform directly across from Elita One's still lifeless body.

"My systems are considerably better. Thank you Ratchet," Optimus replied after a moment. Shortly after, Optimus was able to bring his legs down from the platform and sit strait up on his own. He let his optics adjust to the room's dimness then settled them onto Elita One's body.

"How is she?" Optimus asked, wondering if Ratchet had succeeded.

"She...well. I have the spark successfully transferred into her chamber, but she has not yet taken life. I have calculated that all she needs now is a jump start. By hooking her up to a power source, we can circulate through her systems. Similar to a second birth," Ratchet concluded. Optimus contemplated on this.

"Will her memories still be in tact?" Optimus inquired finally.

"Yes, unless Starscream did something to the spark while in Decepticon hands," Ratchet replied. Optimus blinked, thinking further.

"What power source will you use?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know, the generator won't work for this purpose. I'm thinking it will require a spark jump from another bot, but the consequences could result in considerable power loss from the volunteer. Though, I'm not sure if it would result in going off line," Ratchet finished, working with a few cables that he had kept attached to Elita's body during the operation.

"I will do it, Ratchet," Optimus said suddenly. Optimus's mind was tortured. What if Elita One wasn't the same when she came to life? What if she had forgotten everything? What would he do then? He refused to follow that line of thought too far, because he found that it disturbed him greatly.

"I thought you might say that," Ratchet sighed, beginning to ready the cables, knowing once Optimus had his mind set, he would not be swayed. Ratchet then proceeded to hook Optimus Prime's own chest up to Elita One's. Prime tried not to be troubled by what would happen in the next set of minutes, but he could not deny the anxiety that rose in his spark. He suffered to retain it. He did not want those emotions to channel into Elita One and have them be her first bitter feelings once she awoke. After the next few minutes or so Ratchet was prepared.

"Alright, Optimus, are you ready?" the medic inquired, holding one last wire close to the Prime's chest. Optimus nodded.

"Affirmative," Prime replied, he sighed once and Ratchet attached the last cable, carefully to Optimus Prime's chamber. Almost immediately, a rush of blue power filtered through the tubes, channeling to Elita One's lifeless body where the cables were placed. Optimus could not feel any pain, and he didn't feel like he was becoming weak until thirty seconds had past. Ratchet could see Optimus was growing tired. But then, both of their attention was brought to the body of Elita One. Her body was now glowing with life and Optimus used what strength he could to witness the opening of her optics. Intense impatience gripped his spark when finally, her optics flashed open. That soft, crystal blue glow that had become so familiar to Optimus now stirred his spark. Elita One lay unmoving, that was, until she blinked. Ratchet quickly began releasing the cables from Optimus's spark and Elita's. It was fast, hard work but Ratchet finished before Elita One had made a peep. Optimus became relieved and sighed heavily, standing, though clumsily, from the platform. Elita One's eyes dilated and she blinked a few more times before they swung from side to side of the ceiling in perplexity.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud.

"With friends," Optimus replied. His voice brought a flash of recognition to the femme and her eyes darted over to meet the source of this voice. The sight of Optimus Prime was enough to enlighten Elita One's eyes twice as bright as before and a smile flitted across her face.

"Optimus..." her voice was so soft but powerful at the same time. Optimus's spark jumped, knowing now that she remembered him, and all was well with her.

"How...how did you find me?" she asked, lifting her back from the platform. She was slightly weak, and Optimus supported her with a reassuring hand.

"It's a long story," Ratchet chuckled.

"But one I will not hesitate in explaining to you," Optimus promised her with a smile. For a moment, and a moment too short, Optimus realized in Elita's gaze something he hadn't before; what it was he couldn't distinguish but he wanted to know. But in a flash it was gone, and replaced with what he could distinguish as worry and fear.

"Wait, is the war over?" she asked suddenly. Optimus slowly shook his head.

"No, it is not. But Megatron does no longer live," he answered.

"I should not be out of stasis. Optimus, what have you done?" Elita inquired. Optimus was startled. Instead of feeling thanked he felt opposed. Why?

"Elita One, I don't understand," he said.

"I was sentenced and forbidden out of stasis until the end of the war. My spark power, it is too dangerous if used in Decepticon hands. If they learn of me..."

"They already have. Your body in stasis was found by a bounty hunter and brought to Starscream, the newly appointed leader of the Decepticons. He extracted your spark for your power, and it was I and my Autobot squad here that recovered you. Through Ratchet we were able to bring you back online," Optimus interjected. Elita One's face of worry grew wearier.

"So now, I am ruined. This is not what the Ancients intended," Elita sighed. Optimus was looking at the femme sadly with concern.

"I'm sorry and I know your pain. I too have suffered with similar disappointments through this war," he confessed, looking down. It was then that Elita realized she had completely disregarded the fact that Optimus had rescued her and successfully kept her power from falling into the wrong hands.

"Optimus, I am greatly indebted to you," Elita said softly, looking up at him in gratitude. He looked up at her, slightly comforted.

"I was doing my duty as an Autobot," Prime replied. Elita gently placed a hand on his.

"Even so, you saved my life. I don't take that fact lightly, no matter how regular that duty is to you," she smiled a soft genuine smile and a strange new feeling swelled inside Optimus Prime's spark. He blinked and looked away to suppress his surprise at this new emotion. It was like nothing he had felt before. It surprised and scared him.

"Optimus, despite what you think, or feel, your system power is low and you need to recharge," Ratchet cut in. Optimus didn't take his optics from Elita's but he did acknowledge Ratchet's concern.

"I understand friend," Optimus answered, "And you yourself should be getting into recharge," he returned to the medic.

"Yes sir," Ratchet replied.

Optimus and Elita One nodded then the medic headed off for his room. Optimus gestured Elita One to follow him. She did and presently conversation ensued.

"So what base are we at?" Elita inquired.

"It is a new base, which we secured on a planet called Earth. Here we have small organic friends called humans and a different set of rules we must maintain. I shall go through the details with you in the morning but for now, you can recharge in here," Optimus motioned towards an empty recharge room and Elita smiled. She didn't feel ready to go into sleep yet, considering she was finally awake from a cold, dark sleep. But she consented.

"Thank you," she stepped in and settled down as soon as Optimus had walked away. She felt safe and secure.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Thanks for reading! As I mentioned before, this is as much as I've had saved so far, so I will be in the process of writing pt8 and hopefully have it up to you all soon! Meanwhile, thanks so much for favoriting and following my story!

-Stokin D Embers


	8. Chapter 8

Hi readers!

Okay I wrote this up this morning and wanted to post it as soon as possible so forgive me if there are grammar or spelling errors! I will go through it soon and fix whatever I find, but until then, maybe you can help me out and point out any errors you find. Thanks for checking back!

Now on to the story!

* * *

**Starry Surprise**

**pt8**

**Location**: The Bridge of the Nemisis

**Earth Time**: Next morning, 7AM

"You incompetent idiots!" Starscream raged. His metal heels stomped up and down the bridge, flinging his arms around to emphasize even greater the fury and embarrassment which he felt in defeat.  
"What is the point of having an army if you can't stop a group of four measly Autobots!?" he ranted. No bot on the bridge dare offer up a single syllable. It was simply suicide to speak while Starscream was in one of his wild fits. Knock Out sighed irritably, beginning to prefer the idea of Megatron being Lord of the Decepticons once again. His tantrums hadn't ever lasted half this long. Megatron usually just killed a drone in one quick action of violent anger and then was done with it. Starscream dragged each miserable defeat on and on, making existence on this ship practically unbearable, dragging not only himself through the Pit and back, but every bot at his command.

"Well one of those Autobots was Optimus Prime..." ventured a drone. Knock Out cocked a brow. That drone must have been very new or incredibly stupid.

"Shut up I don't want to hear it!" snapped Starscream, slashing the drone right across the face, "Where is Lockdown? LOCKDOWN!" the Decepticon Lord screamed down the bridge isle. Through the ship doors trudged in the bounty hunter, looking even more miserable than the rest of the drones who stood scattered around the room. Shortly after the first skirmish with Optimus Prime and his scout Bumblebee, Lockdown had split, having never wanted part of this war, and not changing his mind now. However, he hadn't made it too far, before Starscream had yet again contacted him a second time, offering a credit amount twice what his last reward had been for a new mission the Decepticon Lord was offering.

"I trust you have an idea of why I've asked for your return?" Starscream questioned the large mech as he strode forward.

"I brought you your precious femme, and she had what you wanted. My guess is either you have a fascination with hacking me off, or you've somehow managed to loose the femme," Lockdown snorted.

"I called you aboard this ship because I yet have need of your services. Amidst the rush of an unpredicted attack and the delicate nature of my goal hanging in the balance, the Autobots stormed in and stole away the spark," Starscream snapped back bitterly. He did not enjoy admitting his defeat but in this circumstance it had to be said. "It will be your job to find this Autobot femme and recover her. I assume the Autobot medic Ratchet will be working to bring the femme back on-line, for Optimus won't stop until Elita One is restored. If Ratchet succeeds, then she will be out and about. Success in her capture will earn you double your last payment," Starscream summed up, all the while speaking on the verge of a spat. Lockdown nodded when he finished.

"Where do I start?"

"Soundwave was clever enough to have suggested Knock Out place a tracking beacon within the femme's body should we loose it and though at the time I thought it unnecessary it will prove quite useful now," Starscream responded, "Here are the coordinates. Follow them and wait until the opportune moment," Starscream insisted, handing over the beacon tracking device, "Don't fail me..."

**Location**: Autobot Base

**Earth Time**: 7AM

When Elita One's systems awoke from her recharging state, it took her a moment to remember where she was. The walls and floors did not look the slightest bit familiar. Her first thought was that she had somehow been captured by Decepticons and was now trapped as their prisoner. Then, there was a knock, and she heard his voice.

"Elita?"

It was so soft and caring, yet his voice was also reliably strong.

"Come in," was Elita One's reply. Her spark slowed its previosuly fast pulse and she swung her legs down from the berth to sit on its edge. Optimus Prime opened the door with the press of a button and regarded her a moment, a small smile on his face before beginning his moring greeting.

"I hope I did not disturb you too early, I was anxious to check in and make sure all was well with you," he admitted.

"All is perfectly well with me, thank you," Elita One responded with a smile of her own. Optimus took a moment to stare at her some more.

"Is... everything well with you?" Elita One inquired after a moment.

"Very much so. I'm afraid you'll have to forgive me. It's just that it has been so very long. I'm still having a hard time believing you are really here," he explained, still standing in the door way.

"Would you like to come in? I'm sure you've got a lot to aquaint me with.. no doubt I've missed out on most of the action since being put into stasis," Elita said softly.

"Actually, it is better we speak out on the main floor. Ratchet would like to run another scan on you to assure your systems are functioning properly. I can begin aquainting you with the details while he does so," he replied, stepping backwards from the door and gesturing down the hall with one slow sweep of his hand.

Elita One stood, somewhat regretting that they could not just be alone together for a while. She had so many questions, and amidst other bots, she would be required to act militarilistically around Optimus, when all she really wanted was to behave on terms of simple friendship. Little did she know that this base was in fact different then those on Cybertron. Here, the rules were less strict and standard. More leeway had to be afforded to the soldiers here on earth, since first of all, they were around humans and sometimes (if not all the time) random things they were not used to occurred. Regulation was pretty much nonexistant here, considering the ranks were small and the chain of command did not travel far. What the Prime said goes, all other time left the bots free to spend it how they saw fit.

The femme stepped forward, coming out in to the hall to walk alongside Optimus through the base.  
"How many soldiers do you have under command here?" she inquired.

"Four," Optimus answered, "The fifth member was offlined shortly upon our arrival here on earth," he explained, looking suddenly grim. Four was perhaps the smallest number of soldiers Elita One had ever heard of Optimus Prime leading. But this was a new planet, and there was still much Elita did not know.

"Earth," she repeated, "What kind of planet is it?"

"Organic, and vastly populated by sentient life forms called humans. They have their own primative kinds of technology, one of which we learned of their system and ways through is called the internet. It's a global network that will teach you all you need to know about their culture and way of life," Optimus supplied.

"And what has been your experience, with these humans?" Elita One asked.

"I've found the ones of my association to be very intelligent and capable of courage beyond what one may expect from beings of their size," Optimus answered with a small smile, "We have three such humans who know of our existence and in whom I have made my soldiers guardians over as they too are now suseptible of becoming targeted by the Decpeticons as our allies. They have been very helpful in the times past. As for the rest of the planet it is best our presence here be kept a secret. No one but an agent I've met with within the United States military knows of our presence on this planet, and they were the ones to supply us with this base," the Prime finished, "To the rest of the world, we have selected human vehicle modes, that keep us disguised during travel,"

"How interesting," Elita One responded. The idea of having to stay undercover on this planet was fascinating to her. Very unlike any other missions she had ever opporated in. The pair now made their way into the main platform of the base where Ratchet was waiting by the medical table with his various instruments.

"Good to see you up and about this morning," Ratchet greeted Elita, nodding his head respectfully, "I hope you don't mind I take one more scan, just to make certain I've not over looked anything needing attention?" he gestured she take a seat and Elita smiled willingly. She'd never loved being prodded with medical tools but the experience was always better when it was the friendly mech Ratchet doing the prodding. He was trustworthy and experienced with his work, two things that eased many a fear in her mind. She sat down as required and lay flat for the scan to take place. Optimus took a few steps back as Ratchet began his work, watching in mild interest.

"So what is the objective of having come to this planet?" Elita One inquired next curiously, as the red beam light swooped over her body slowly.

This was a question Optimus had not been looking forward to answering. If his suspicion was true, then Elita One might not have even known about the whole downfall of Cybertron, and the sorry state it was now in. If he wasn't careful in how he spoke next, it would crush her. He knew it would be easy to skirt the question altogether and give her a simple answer, but that wasn't something Optimus would do with Elita One. She trusted him too much, and he cared for her too much, to be in any way untruthful. He'd tell her strait out.

"We are here," Optimus ventured, "because it was necessary to evacuate our planet, due to the damage it sustained during the war," he replied as calmly as possible. He couldn't let any sign of sorrow infiltrate his voice, or Elita One would know how serious that statement tuly was. Meanwhile, he watched her face for any reaction. So far she had remained stoic, all except for the small crinkle of a frown, that formed at the fractionate drawing together of her brows.

"What... kind of damage?" she asked finally.

"Vital damage. Damage which is my duty to search out rectification for. Here on earth there are many hidden relics which the anxients dispersed here a long time ago, to be kept far from evil hands. We are present to search them out, and find them before the Decepticons do. Any number of these relics might hold the key to the rebirth of our home planet and keeping them from Decepticon possession is an absolute necessety," Optimus explained. Elita was still frowning as she stared up at the cieling. Ratchet reminaed quiet, going over the scan until he was finished.

"I'm done," he informed, moving the scanner away to let Elita One sit up once more. She did, her expression slightly somber as she sat up to stare at the ground in deep contemplation. Optimus wondered if he should approach her to offer any kind of consolation, but he wasn't sure _what_ she needed. Ever since he'd first met her, Elita One had possessed a very strong, courageous spark. It was for this reason she had been given her own elite squad of femmes to command and conduct various missions all over Cybertron. It was for this reason also which she was given the extreme burdon of carrying the weight of a special power within her own body, one which had to remain hidden, and her along with it, for countless of mega-cycles.

"And... where are the others?" she asked suddenly, looking up directly into Optimus Prime's eyes. Her blue optics shimmered with repressed emotions.

"They are dispersed through the galaxy. Some are hiding, some are scouring the stars, attacking Con ships in their own attempt at resistance. I've sent many a message stating as to where I am and where soldiers will find me, but whether they have not gotten through, or remaining Autobots have refused to come to my call, I cannot say," Prime admitted. Elita cycled a deep intake of air and closed her eyes a moment. It was clear this news had shook her and Optimus wished more than anything that he could make everything right then and there. But he couldn't. The relics were the only things which he could attach any amount of remaining hope towards. None the less he took a step forward towards her, extending a hand. She took it and used his help to stand off from the medical berth, her gaze having returned to the ground.

"I'm putting all that's left of my hope for our planet into the finding of these relics," Optimus stated softly, "And I won't rest until I've done everything within my ability to restore Cybertron," he vowed. Passion surged through those words and seemed to flow directly into Elita One's own spark after he had said them. Her optics flew up to his once more and she nodded.

"You are the most noble of mechs. I know you will not fail," she replied in turn. This time, it was her words that sent empowerment to Optimus, creating further confidence to swell in his spark, and the assurance that he and his soldiers could obtain victory sent strength through his metal veins. Optimus wanted to grab the femme before him and pull her into a tight embrace. He wanted so badly to let her know what she did for him, what just being around her did to raise his spirits and encourage him. He was Prime, much was always expected of him, and the weight of leadership rested consistantly upon his shoulders alone. He recieved support from Ratchet, and the occasional encouragement from his own soldiers, sometimes even the children, but to hear it from her, it was an entirely different feeling that vibrated inside of his being. Optimus' processor scrambled for words to use in response but that was when the sound of engines passed through the base's tunnel entrance and echoed into the room. Optimus turned, having released Elita One's hand, to face his soldiers as they drove in, their human charges having arrived with them...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

That was a long one ehhhh? Hehe... hope you all are enjoying Optimus and Elita One's interaction. I must admit it is difficult balancing their relationship as to not make it too lovey dovey, but still touching along with seriousness. I hope I'm doing an okay job...

Let me know what you think!

-Stokin D Embers.


	9. Chapter 9

Whew! Okay I didn't get this up this morning, since it took longer than I thought to write, but oh well! Hope you still enjoy!

* * *

**Starry Surprise**

**pt9**

The children had almost cascaded from off and out of their Autobot guardians, one after the other. Jack removed his biking helmet as he swung his leg off from Arcee's bike seat and surveyed the room, catching the sight of the unfamiliar bot femme instantly. Miko and Raff meanwhile had jumped their way out from Bulkhead and Bumblebee accordingly. As soon as the Autobots were free from the danger of squashing the children, they transformed alongside one another. Bumblebee was the first to give a quick, cheerful chirp of excitement upon seeing Elita One online and standing. Bulkhead blinked and rubbed his optics.

"Boss, is that who I think it is?" he asked in bewilderment, still blinking with shock. Optimus didn't have to answer his question though because in the next moment, Arcee did for him.

"Elita One! It's an honor," she arched in a small bow respectfully, in total awe of the femme before her. Arcee had met Elita once or twice before on Cybertron, but had never become close in acquaintance. All Arcee knew of the femme was that she was very inspirational and had obtained many victories during the beginning of the war with her elite squad of femmes against the Decepticons. Also, Optimus Prime trusted Elita with his whole spark. That was enough to gain Arcee's respect in itself.

Elita One nodded with a polite smile towards the smaller blue femme.

"It is a pleasure to see you again," Elita said gently, then looked to Bulkhead and Bumblebee. This was when Optimus cut in.

"You already know Arcee. This is Bulkhead and Bumblebee," he introduced them with the following gesture of his hand. Then Optimus looked down to the children.

"And these are our young human allies: Jack, Mikko, and Raphael," he added. Elita One liked the looks of these humans. They were different, for sure, but definitely not unpleasant. Elita One could sense they were a joyful bunch, and if Optimus had deemed them worthy to be in on the secret of their existence on this planet, then they must have been extremely trustworthy. She nodded to each in turn with a serenely professional look on her face that communicated she took them all seriously, but was still pleasant.

"It is an honor to meet you all," Elita said when Optimus had finished the introductions. Jack smiled easily saying a quick, "You as well" while Raf waved shyly. It was just as Mikko was taking a deep breath, no doubt preparing to spill out her first bieurague of questions, that Optimus held up his hand to stop her and said almost hastily, "Elita One has undergone many challenges as of late, and I have still to address to her many of the changes that have taken place since her time of being put to stasis," he explained, "I will take this time now to conduct a private conversation with her regarding what she needs to know. If you wish to have your own audience with her, you may after we finish our discussion," he informed and then turned to go, Elita One moving off to follow him down one of the halls.

After they were gone Mikko piped up.

"Well that was interesting,"

"She was the one you guys all rescued, but who is she Ratchet?" Jack inquired, looking over to the med bot who was putting away utensils.

"An Autobot femme commander who fought beside Optimus many times. He respects her most fervently and wishes that we all show her the same politeness," Ratchet explained, not pausing from his work.

"I've never heard Optimus talk about her before," Bulkhead interjected.

"Understandable, Optimus was under the impression for a long time that she had been destroyed along with the rest of the remaining soldiers on Cybertron. There would be no need to mention her name, especially when the matter had not come up," Ratchet responded. Bulkhead shrugged. It did make sense.

"Alright well how did you know about her then?" Bulkhead asked towards Arcee.

"Elita One was like an Autobot femme icon back on Cybertron. She was the one every femme soldier heard about and looked up to. I came into the fortune of getting to see and meet her twice under rushed circumstances," Arcee explained easily. Bumblebee beeped something and Raf felt obligated to translate, even though the Autobots knew what their friend was saying. Ratchet supposed Raf translated simply for Mikko and Jack to be in on the conversation as well.

"Bee's wondering if Elita One being here means that she is now going to be a part of our team," Raf stated.

"I'm not sure if even Optimus knows the answer to that yet, but he will let us know as soon as he does," Ratchet answered, "Now go back to whatever you all do, I'm going to be busy," he announced, now leaning over the ground bridge controls and beginning to work it open. The kids looked at each other and shrugged, all resigning to the fact that if they wanted to talk with Elita One, they'd just have to wait.

**Meanwhile**...

Optimus Prime had Elita One sit down comfortably in one of the back rooms which Optimus generally used as his downtime room, where he went to think or rest on his own. He didn't call it his berthroom , because it was not where he slept, but it was where he could talk with someone privately and relax without the general disruptions. Elita One was smiling up at him and Optimus was having a hard time not breaking into one of his own as he looked back at her. He had to remain professional, at least until he was finished explaining the rest that she needed to know. And besides, he still had questions of his own for her. He turned, beginning to pace with his hands behind him. Elita One just kept smiling gently, perfectly happy to be alone with him once again.

"Elita I... I need to explain a few things to you," he began. She nodded, waiting patiently.  
"Now that you are here, there are rules that should be set, to keep you safe," he expressed, still pacing. Elita One nodded slowly.

"Alright,"

"The Decepticons captured you for a particular reason, and it is for that reason that I believe they will continue to pursue you as long and as hard as they can," he stated.

"My spark power," Elita One supplied.

"Yes, they seek to turn it into a weapon," he responded, "And they won't stop until they've got it," Optimus responded, "My soundest reasoning is that we should keep you here in the base so you are not susceptible to any of their plots. They have not yet found the location of our base so as long as you stay inside you will be undetected," Optimus explained. He could tell however, that his words displeased Elita, for her previously light and happy expression had darkened significantly.

"You want me to stay inside? But for how long? Optimus... that... that just isn't reasonable. Not for me. I see your reasoning, and it is sound. I understand the importance of keeping my spark power away from the Decepticons, but staying locked up in this base, I will go stir crazy, especially when I know you and your soldiers go and fight for the Autobot cause and I can't," she expressed, her voice full of desperation. Optimus' spark ached for her predicament. It seemed no matter where she was or what they thought of, it just didn't ever turn out in her favor.

"I'm sorry, I just don't see any other possibility right now. Perhaps give me a few days to think it over... I may discover another solution, " Optimus suggested, not wanting to crush her hope completely. Maybe there was something they could work out which he hadn't yet thought of. If that was the case, he dearly hoped so. He stopped pacing and regarded her with gentle eyes. She nodded, looking down at the floor. Optimus could barely stand to see her that way. Gently he put a finger under her chin to lift her face to look up at him.  
"I only want to help make the _best_ decision for you... I will not even begin to think about what I would do if I saw you harmed," he said softly. Elita One looked up him, optics bright, and nodded, lifting a hand to hold his and bring it close to her chest.

"I know," she replied, "I trust you," she promised.

**Location**: Jasper, Navada street road

**Time**: Noon

Lockdown despised this planet. He'd only been stuck on it for a few hours and he hated it already. And Lockdown had visited a lot of planets in his lifetime. His bounty hunts had taken him to many different bizarre places, yet this one had to be one of the oddest of all. He hadn't even interacted with the planet's species, as it was his job to remain completely undercover so as to not attract Autobot attention until the perfect time. Starscream had the whole thing planned out. He and his Decpeticons would cause a distraction and Lockdown would lie in wait, then while the Autobots were distracted, he would sneak inside the ground bridge portal before it could close and find Elita One. So far, Lockdown had been sitting on the side of the road, safe in his decked out muscle car mode simply waiting for Starscream to give him the go signal. He'd been entertaining himself by watching how the humans interacted from a distance. They were just so incredibly primative, acting purely off of emotions, that it was all together disgusting in Lockdown's optics. He hoped that Starscream didn't make him linger too much longer, for his sake. Then...

"Move out," Starscream ordered in his scratchy voice. The directions of where Lockdown was to head flashed onto his dashboard screen. It was time to go.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Ooooooo boy... what's gonna happen next...? Come back and find out! ;)

-Stokin D Embers


	10. Chapter 10

Okeeydokee, (or however you spell that)

I have another chapter up for you! It's not extremely long but not too short either, so I'd say it's perfectly in the middle. Thanks to all those who have favorited this story and who are following! I'm doing my best to not let you down!

* * *

**Starry Surprise**

**pt10**

"Optimus!" Ratchet's voice blared through the Prime's com-link, "We have a situation! Decepticon energy signatures aren't far and it seems they are causing a disturbance down town," he explained hurriedly, "Looks like Knock Out and Breakdown,"

This wasn't good news. It was very rare that the Decepticons cared to show themselves amidst the average public unless it was for a very good reason. Had Starscream located another relic? The Prime wasn't sure, but whatever the case, it was serious. Optimus pressed his com-link and responded quickly.

"Autobots, assemble at the ground bridge," he commanded. Elita One, whom he'd been sitting with and speaking quietly of things they remembered and of times long ago, had stood up the moment Optimus had with his finger to his comm.

"Is there no chance I can help?" Elita One asked in concern. Optimus took her hand gently, upset he had to suppress her wish to assist but he spoke calmly.

"If there is a chance, I will call and let you know," he promised and released her hand to move out of the room and down the hall to the ground bridge.

"Any idea of their motive?" Optimus asked Ratchet as he came into the main room. The children were all standing on the cat walk bridges near the tv/couch area they generally hung out at.

"Not really, it just seems like they are blowing up cars and causing general destruction. They haven't given indication of a goal and if they even have one, why would they be so loud about it?" Ratchet questioned.

"It's a ploy to grab our attention," Optimus Prime deduced wisely.

"A distraction?" Arcee asked.

"A distraction from what?" Jack added curiously.

"Either way we have people in trouble out there, what do we do chief?" Bulkhead inquired.

"We will not abandon those in danger. If they have an alterior motive, we will find out soon enough," Optimus replied, "Autobots roll out!"

Ratchet pulled the lever for the ground bridge and the Autobots all transformed to roar out of the base through the blue transwarp field. Elita One had come in shortly after Optimus, hanging back but knowing it would be hard to see the Prime fight without being able to fight by his side. The kids noticed her appearance when she approached and Mikko spoke up to grab her attention.

"So you're the boss lady of the Autobots then?" she questioned. Elita One blinked and looked over towards the children, quite uncertain how to answer that question... She parted her mouth to answer weakly but Mikko continued.

"Are you and Optimus like a couple or something? Is there even such thing as dating for transformers?"

Somewhere in the background Ratchet dropped a piece of welding equipment.

"Mikko!" Jack shushed her in mortification.

"I'm afraid I don't understand..." Elita One answered politely.

"You can ignore her, she's a sanguine and generally most of what comes out of her mouth doesn't need to be said," Jack explained. Mikko huffed and elbowed Jack in the side for his comment but he just scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Elita One hadn't yet done her proper earth research on the internet, so she was unfamiliar with human terms and mannerisms still. Getting on the internet would be the first thing she'd do after making sure Optimus and his soldiers had come back safely.

"Well it is my sincere wish to be able to answer whatever questions you have for me, but I'm afraid I'm not yet familiar with your human words or ways. I have much to learn here so I beg your pardon and patience," Elita One responded with a small smile and gentle eyes. Jack could instantly see why Optimus admired Elita One so much. Even when Jack knew nothing of Elita One's battle records, she was incredibly gentle and soft spoken, and that in itself was a truly fresh relief in the chaos of war.

"We can help you!" Mikko piped up excitedly. Raf meanwhile had stayed quiet watching from behind his lap top screen as he sat on the couch.

"Thank you, I would very much appreciate that," Elita One nodded gratefully sending Raf a sweet smile as well. He smiled back.

**Meanwhile**...

"We cannot break cover!" Optimus ordered, "Remain in vehicular mode at all costs!" he commanded. His large semi-truck roared down the road towards where Breakdown and Knock Out were doing their damage. Bulkhead was right behind him, Bumblebee and Arcee approaching the site from a different angle.

"That will be pretty hard Optimus," Bulkhead grunted in dismay.

"We cannot alert the humans further to our presence," Optimus reminded. Already there were army trucks and police trying to contain the situation, though they were completely ill equipped and unaware of what they were actually facing.

"Optimus," Ratchet broke in, "Agent Fowler is requesting to speak with you," he informed.

"Very well," Optimus replied. At this point he was driving right in between a group of army vans which he had to move over a bit forcefully when he broke through at high speed. The army men were screaming and raving at him to break off and leave the area but the shouts acquitted when Optimus plowed right into the back of Breakdown, toppling him over to the ground roughly.

"Prime!" Fowler boomed, "This is not a situation you and your bots should be handling!" he snapped quickly.

"It's a situation someone should be handling Agent Fowler, and at this point, it is best that we are here," he responded calmly, backing up in reverse to slam down his gas petal and nail Breakdown again before he could stand back up. A loud growl escaped Breakdown's mouth but as he turned to swing his hammer right at the Prime's hood, Bulkhead rammed him from the opposite side.

"Civilians are in danger. I and my soldiers are going to try and draw the Decepticons away from the town," Optimus explained to Fowler over his com-link. Fowler's sigh could be heard over the line.

"Very well," he responded, "I'll clean up the mess," he conceded.

Knock Out had whirled when he saw the flash of yellow zooming towards him but what he hadn't expected was to have a blue motorcycle soar off the top of the nearest roof and plant tire tracks all up his chassis onto his face.

"Why you! You'll pay for that!" he screamed, enraged at her. Bumblebee followed up too quickly for Knock Out to make his threat valid and slammed full on into the robot's feet from behind, knocking the red medic clear over and sending him tumbling up against the nearest building.

**A few blocks away**...

Lockdown had stayed hidden for quite a while, he hadn't been certain exactly where the ground bridge would open even when it did and so consequently, when the Autobots arrived on scene, he wasn't prepared. The ground bridge had opened too far away for him to possibly reach it in time, even though he had driven at full force to the max of his capability. It had closed all too soon, leaving him to drive into the empty space it had occupied a moment later. Upon having lost his chance, Lockdown cursed and drove quickly for cover once more, not wanting the Autobots seeing him. If they did he could kiss any chance of re-capturing Elita One goodbye. So, after driving for the nearest hidden alley way, he contemplated what to do now. Starscream would be furious with him for not having seised his opportunity, but on the other hand he hadn't exactly been given a deadline. Lockdown could take as long as he wanted, and as he sat contemplating his next plan, Lockdown realized there was a small chance he hadn't missed completely out. There was still a way to use the destruction the Decepticons were giving him... Reactivating his engine, Lockdown drove out of the alley way and headed closer towards the fighting sight. The Autobots were no drawing Breakdown and Knock Out farther from the city, having thus far remained in their vehicle modes. If that was how they fought on wheels, Lockdown would hate to see how good they were when they were on their feet. None the less, he was the hunter. The Autobots had no idea he was around, and he could use that surprise to his advantage.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Yippee! Another part out! Still enjoying it? More action to come! What is Lockdown planning? Something devious I'll tell you that!

-Stokin D Embers


	11. Chapter 11

Hi again people!

Okay so this part... idk, I'm hoping it's not to OCish... I really tried hard to keep Optimus the way he is in TFP so PLEASE forgive me if you feel I wrote him out of his character... I do my best to envision what I know of how Optimus speaks and acts in the show, and put these facts to my story as if it too is an episode, but sometimes with circumstances I haven't seen in the show, it's hard to guess how Optimus behaves. Anyway... let me know what you think!

* * *

**Starry Surprise**

**pt11**

Elita One was glad they didn't have GRID monitors on earth like they did on Cybertron. Otherwise, Ratchet would have been able to plug into the GRID feed for the right coordinates and they would have all gotten to sit and watch the fight take place on one of the "tv" screens, (as the children called it). It was much easier NOT to see what was going on with Optimus and his troops and simply hope that things were going well, compared to seeing everything as it happened and wishing every second of the fight that she was right there with her Prime, fighting those Cons and whatever threat they presented. Elita One was born of the Alspark not of any violent nature, but the courage to do and fight for what was right had nurtured that harder, courser part inside of her, making her into the perfectly balanced soldier. She could fight hard and with determination, but without malice, prepared to act in compassion and mercy when she felt it necessary. Now, she stood, unaware of how the battle was going on and still completely unsettled. All she could do was stand stiff in her same position and try to focus on the occasional question Mikko or Jack asked her. They were odd questions, ones which she couldn't figure out why they were important, but she answered them to the best of her ability all the same.

"How long have you been fighting for the Autobots?" Raf asked politely.

"A very long time, since the very beginning of the war," she responded.

"What did you do before that?" Jack inquired.

"I was a librarian in the great hall of records. That is how I knew Optimus Prime, long before he became Prime, back when he was called Orion Pax," Elita explained smiling slightly at the old memories that rose to her mind when she thought back.

"You must be one kick butt librarian then," Mikko snorted. Elita One wasn't positive how to respond to that comment but luckily she didn't have to. Jack asked another question.

"We overheard Optimus talking about how you have a spark power... What kind of spark power do you have?" Jack inquired. For a moment, Elita One wondered if this was information she should so readily give up to the humans. Could she trust them? She knew Optimus Prime did but her spark power was supposed to be classified information. Then again... if Optimus had even said anything as far as her having a spark power, he must have trusted them...

"I can halt time, for a short period," Elita One answered after a brief silence of contemplation.

"What?" Mikko looked flabbergasted.

"Wow..." Raf's eyes glazed over as his mind seemed to tick with all the possibilities having such a power could give a person.

"That's amazing," Jack stated, looking still shocked himself, "That must have come in handy quite a few times," he noted.

"It has, though I make a point not to use it often. It drains much of my spark energy and puts me into instant recharge for several mega cycles after use," she stated.

**Flashback**...

_There had once been a time, she recalled, when she and Optimus had been fighting in Iacon side by side. She had been fighting for what had felt like terracycles and in between a moment of respite she'd caught glimpse of a Decepticon flier soaring above. He had sent a missile directly towards Optimus from above. At the time, Optimus had been locked in a fierce sword fight with another brute sized Con had didn't even see it coming. Elita One tracked the missile through the sky and noted itss speed and size. She decided then and there that she would not risk the Prime's life and triggered her spark power instantly. Time had slowed to a blur around her, everything stopped, the chaos of the bots falling in death the the ones slicing in victory, everything was at a stand still. Like statues, Elita One perceived all those in trouble and grieved that she did not have the time to rescue every one. But Optimus needed to be saved and so she rushed forward, and grabbed a hold of the mech as best she could, pulling him away and out of the directory of the missile aimed his way, hoping to finish moving him in time. Then, time began again, and as quickly as it had stopped every bot was moving once more, unaware anything had happened, except of course, for Optimus and Elita One. Optimus had blinked and suddenly he was not in a sword lock with any mech but on the floor, a ways away from his last position. He turned hi head, and saw Elita One, on the floor beside him, looking drained and tired. _

_"Elita?" she remembered him saying her name in dreadful concern._

_But before he could work out what had happened the missile from the sky shattered into the ground where Optimus had been but a moment before, sending splinters of cybertronian ground flying everywhere, the mech he'd been fighting blowing up along with it. Optimus blinked, his cycles working fast to exhale pent up air. Then he remembered._

_"Elita!"_

_She had used her spark power! He turned to look at her once again and saw just in time as she began to black out, her systems falling into recharge. All Elita had last remembered of the incident was hearing Optimus shout her name, but she'd been told what had happened afterwards... _

_With Elita having fallen to the ground, optics closed, systems in lock down, Optimus had known he couldn't leave her out here in the middle of the battlefield like this. The Autobots were in the process of pushing the Decepticons back and so right now was as good as time as any to relocate her till the end of the battle. Optimus Prime had scooped her up quickly, carried her through the battle dodging various dangers, and even slicing into enemy bots with a free arm when he could use it. Finally he found a fallen pillar of the nearest building and deemed it fitting to shelter her beside. She was out of sight and out of harms way. So he set her down gently and went back into the fray. Only after he and his soldiers had successfully fought off the Decepticons, had he returned to her. Jazz had acquainted Elita with all these details, (for Jazz had been with the Prime most of the time and had seen almost everything) saying the look on Prime's face when staring down at her in recharge had been spark throbbing. Jazz had never seen a mech's face painted with so much gratitude ever before._

_When Elita One had come to consciousness several mega-cycles later, she had found herself in an Autobot medic station, lying on a berth with other mechs being treated by doctors around her. Jazz was waiting by her bedside, and had perked up the moment she'd opened her eyes. _

_ "Whew... I was startin' ta think ya'd never wake," he said, standing up and coming closer. Elita One blinked in confusion, momentarily forgetting what had happened, but it came back to her soon enough. _

_ "Where is Optimus?" she asked, wanting to know for sure he was alright. _

_ "He's back at the Autobot Command Quarters. He asked me to stay and alert him when ya woke up," Jazz explained, then blinked, "which... I'm gonna do now.." he said with a guilty grin, almost having forgotten. He turned away a second to send a message to the Prime. When he turned back around, it was then that he told the entire story of all that had happened since she'd blacked out. Elita One could still remember her emotions, and how they'd swelled within her spark upon hearing how Optimus had in turn saved her life. Jazz had just finished, the story wrapping around to the present when the sound of the medical ward doors '__**shunked**__' open. Elita's smile grew wider as Optimus Prime neared her berth. His optics shimmered with relief. Jazz could tell right away when he wasn't wanted anymore so he quickly saluted the Prime, informing him that he would now be leaving back to the barracks. Optimus had conceded and as soon as Jazz had left, Optimus went to his knee near the berth, as he was definitely a large mech, and took her hand in both of his. _

_ "How are you?" he asked. _

_ "Just a little tired..." Elita One admitted, "Nothing I won't recover from," she promised him. _

_ "There are not words I can use to communicate to you how grateful... how __**honored**__, I am... that you would use your spark power to save me," he stated. _

_ "You are the Prime, of course I would save you. You mean everything to the Autobot cause and to your troops, myself included," Elita responded softly. Optimus hesitated to respond, his mouth open but he did not speak, looking frozen in uncertainty for how to reply. Elita One didn't need him to. _

_ "Will you aid me to stand?" Elita One inquired. Optimus nodded right away and stood to his own two peds before offering her his pair of strong, yet gentle hands. One he placed on her back, the other she gripped with her own hand, and slowly she stood. Elita resisted the dizziness that came to her processor upon having been lying down so long and forced herself to pause a moment before feeling steady once more. _

_ "Thank you," she said. Optimus had squeezed her hand a little tighter. _

_ "You are most welcome,"_

**To the Present**_..._

Elita brought herself back up out of these fond memories to look over at the children who had asked her something which she had not fully heard.

"I'm sorry, do you mind repeating what you said?" she inquired politely.

"Do you think the Decepticons will still be hunting you?" Jack repeated in curiosity.

"Most certainly, which is why Optimus has made it clear to me that I should stay inside the base, away from discovery until something else can be arranged," Elita responded.

"That's like imprisonment!" Mikko pointed out. For some reason Elita One felt a twinge of sharp displeasure. How could Mikko suggest Optimus was imprisoning her? Did she know nothing of the Prime's character? She must not, for Elita had known him long enough to be perfectly assured that Optimus would always do what was best.

"Call it what you like, but I will follow the Prime's instruction till the end of my days," Elita professed with certainty. Jack smiled, impressed with Elita One's unshakeable loyalty towards the Autobot commander. He briefly wondered if there was in fact any feelings that went even deeper than that between the two. Mikko on the other hand just looked away a bit awkwardly, thinking she wouldn't mind taking back her last set of words. She tried to redeem herself.

"I just meant... you may get really bored pretty fast... But don't worry!" Mikko said with more enthusiasm, "We'll show you everything we humans use to entertain ourselves!" she offered. Elita One smiled.

"I look forward to it," she conceded kindly. That was when Optimus Prime's voice rang from the comm-system within the base computers.

"Mission accomplished Ratchet, requesting ground bridge," he stated. Elita One felt warmth swell inside her chassis, glad to know all was well and excited that she would be in Optimus Prime's presence soon...

**Downtown**...

"I can't believe they ran so easily, and without any sign of an ulterior motive... " Arcee stated thoughtfully. The four Autobots stood now in the wilderness not far off from the town, where they had finished their fight with the two Cons. It hadn't been that long after their arrival, that Knock Out and Bulkhead had high tailed it at full throttle.

"Yeah it was kind of odd, they just seemed to be attacking things for no reason. Not as planned out or strategic as the last set of times we've come up against them," Bulkhead added. Bumblebee made a series of chirps and Bulkhead chuckled.

"Your right Bee, it is _Starscream_ who is in charge now. Maybe we shouldn't be surprised," Bulkhead shrugged.

"I still don't like this," Arcee huffed, hands on hips.

"It is probable that Starscream is planning something much darker than it appears. We shall remain vigilant and watchful. Perhaps a specific pattern in his actions will soon lead to the discovery of his true intentions," Optimus interjected wisely. The sound of the ground bridge swirling into life, ignited behind the troops and they all began to turn towards it. That was when a sudden green and black muscle car revved out from behind the nearest alley way at full capacity towards the ground bridge. Optimus panicked. He knew that paint job and he knew those spikes! Optimus shouted quickly into his com-link, panic surging through his system.

"Ratchet shut down the ground bridge! I repeat shut it down!" he commanded in desperation as he transformed his gun from his arm and began firing towards the green and black car. Lockdown was heading strait for the blue swirls and Optimus fired off rapid shots in succession, Arcee and Bumblebee following his lead as they all began to charge forward in attempt to intercede the bounty hunter. The ground bridge began to circle faster, the transwarp hole becoming smaller while the loudness of energy circling away began to fill their audios. The gun blasts pelted into the dirt around Lockdown but he swerved, just narrowly escaping the shots. Optimus ran as fast as he could, but even as he ran, dread gripped his spark. Lockdown was going too fast! They weren't going to get there in time! And then, right as the Autobots were coming near enough to intercept the hunter, Lockdown zoomed right past and strait into the swirling blue vortex. It closed and soon Optimus was looking at empty air.

"NO!" the Prime shouted in anger and frustration. Fear swelled within him, pulling his spark into the pits of his stomach.

"Ratchet!" he shouted worriedly into his com-link, "We have a breach!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

AHH! What now!? OMG, Lockdown in the base! Lockdown in the base! Next part will be up tomorrow! Oh and by the way, did you think I did Optimus okay? Thoughts people! I want your thoughts!

-Stokin D Embers


	12. Chapter 12

First off, I'd like to just say...

** HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! (I know, I'm a day late...) **

However, as a special treat concerning this holiday based on love, all you readers who have been wondering if Optimus was ever going to progress in his feelings for Elita, will wonder no longer! This part isn't very fluffy though (first of all due to the fact that they must remain in character) and secondly because well... you'll see. Anyway! Enjoy!

* * *

**Starry Surprise **

**pt12**

There was little time to spare. The moment that Lockdown stepped foot or tire in their base, all chaos was going to break loose. Optimus Prime only hoped that he had contacted Ratchet in time. He waited, but no response came from the medic. Arcee stood next to Optimus, completely frozen and glanced worriedly Bumblebee's way then Bulkhead. They were all thinking the same thing: How could this have happened? Why hadn't they picked up on Lockdown's energy signal? Why hadn't they been more careful? Now, Ratchet, the children and Elita One were all in extreme danger and would have to fend for themselves, until Ratchet could manage to re-open the ground bridge... Arcee looked up at Optimus. He never lost much of his calm composure, even under supreme pressure and even now he was holding himself together alright, to her surprise. Perhaps it was because he knew first hand how good of a warrior Elita One was, and the Prime was confident that she, along with the help of Ratchet, could easily take care of things against the bounty hunter. Last time she'd been Lockdown's captive, she'd been in stasis. Now that she was on-line, things would be a different story. Prime put all his faith in her, for it was the only thing he could do in this moment of helplessness.

**Within the Autobot base... **

Elita One, along with the children had been eagerly awaiting the return of Optimus Prime and his soldiers. The femme commander had been walking towards the ground bridge portal as it beamed to life within the base. Its blue warp field was spinning brightly, when a figure emerged: a car figure, and it was driving fast. Elita One was on her guard instantly as she did not recognize the vehicle to be a mode of one of Optimus's troops. That was when Optimus Prime's voice had boomed over the com-link feed through the computers.

"Ratchet! We have a breach!"

"What?" Ratchet looked up, turning to stumble backwards just as Lockdown zoomed into the base, tires smoking. The bounty hunter transformed and activated his weapons, one arm had a battering ram, while the other activated a laser gun.

"I've come for the femme, stand down and no one gets hurt..." Lockdown stated calmly, his optics had been narrowed on Ratchet first, but the moment he heard the priming of a weapon behind his head, Lockdown blinked and glanced over his shoulder. The tall femme commander stood his height at least, and her face was serenely peaceful as she stared sternly at him from less than a yard away.

"I suggest you leave," she responded. Lockdown cracked a devious grin. The children could all see it from where they ducked behind the couch for safety. They knew well enough that they could not be much help in a robot fight, so they stayed as hidden and out of the way as possible for now. Ratchet on the other hand, primed a weapon carefully, even though it seemed Elita had everything under control.

"Elita One," Lockdown addressed her with a soft chuckle.

"And you are?" she returned.

"The bounty hunter bein' payed to bring ya back to Lord Starscream. And I'll warn ya, I don't quit jobs easily, not with so much money at stake," he stated, turning around to face her full on with that same sideways grin on his face. Elita's expression didn't change.

"It would be mighty hard to miss you at this proximity," she returned, keeping her gun trained between his optics.

"Aye, I reckon it would be. Thankfully, I have a solution for that," and then, faster than the blink of an optic, Lockdown's shoulders morphed into some sort of ray and the beam engulfed Elita One within it. Elita's spark raced, not fully aware of what had happened or why she wasn't fatally wounded, but when she deemed she was still alright, she whipped her gun back up and found her weapons inoperable. Ratchet was firing now, but Lockdown lunged away to dodge before he turned his weapon disabling ray towards the medic next and soon the energy from Ratchet's gun was deactivated against his will. Elita One wasted no time. While Lockdown's back was towards her she struck. Lockdown hadn't seen it coming and when the strong femme's leg swept out to trip him up, he failed to block, finding himself unbalanced and heading for the floor. But mid way into the fall, he arched his back and tumbled into a well timed roll, spinning to land back on his feet. Elita couldn't use her guns but she didn't need to. She'd been trained in many martial combats, having even been able to take Optimus Prime off guard occasionally in spar fights, and she was confident this bounty hunter wouldn't have the skill set she did.

Lockdown had really no idea what he was dealing with here, and while he'd managed to keep from falling flat on his face, he hadn't come prepared for a martial artist. Most soldiers were not trained in that kind of combat, instead relying on their weapons in battle. But it took him less then a minute to adjust to her new tactics. She struck out, and he blocked, but she struck again, this time a different direction, and still he managed to block. But then... suddenly she became a lot faster, the punches and the strikes were coming quicker than he could block and the force behind them was increasingly harder. Lockdown was amazed to find himself ill equipped to handle her now and before he knew it, she was landing hit after strong hit.

**Meanwhile...**

Seeing as Elita One was doing just fine on her own, Ratchet had moved to reopen the ground bridge, in order to bring Optimus and the rest of the troops back into the base. The sooner they got here, the sooner the fight would be over and the sooner every one would be safe. Lockdown apparently noticed Ratchet had pulled the ground bridge lever and was now seriously uncertain about what to do. If the rest of the Autobots got in here, he'd be trapped and imprisoned. That was the last thing he wanted. Forget Starscream, and screw the reward. It wasn't worth being pounded by a troop of highly experienced war soldiers and their commander. As soon as the blue field had flashed open, Lockdown glanced over towards it, right as Elita One nailed him directly in the faceplate with her fist. He staggered back, spitting energon from his mouth and trying to blink away the blurriness in his optics. Elita One paused also upon seeing the ground bridge beaming to life, and Lockdown quickly transformed into his muscle car while he had the chance, before slamming down the gas petal and peeling out of the base towards the blue field.

It was mid-way through the field that Optimus glimpsed the bounty hunter speeding towards them. Optimus steeled himself, perfectly prepared to ram right into the hunter and knock him senseless, but Lockdown was a skilled driver, and he dodged the semi-truck, using so much power that he was able to turn up and over inside the glowing tube, avoiding smashing into any of the troops, and slipping out behind them just in time. Prime didn't hit the breaks, nor did he have time to look back, because before he knew it he was back in the base. Optimus wasted no time and transformed spotting Elita One instantly and then noting the children peeking over the couch edge. Ratchet gave out a weary sigh.

"That was a close one," Ratchet vented. Optimus walked over to Elita, taking full account of her condition. Nothing was wrong with her, not a single scrape or dent. Optimus was over protective however, and despite the obviousness that she was fine, he had to ask anyway.

"Are you alright?"

"I am," she responded confidently, "Sorry I let him go," she said, "I saw the field opening and well... he wanted to run so I figured I should let him. I banged him up quite a bit," she added, almost sounding guilty. Optimus set a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly, deeply pleased. She was always so merciful, and he truly did admire that about her. No, he had to be honest with himself. He _loved_ that about her.

"That freak didn't know what hit him!" Mikko shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

"Optimus, she was amazing," Jack put in, "You should have seen her,"

Optimus didn't care to offer up the correction that he had in fact seen her fight, many times, for the children were enjoying the praise and enthusiasm of what they'd seen, and Elita One deserved to be complimented. Optimus in fact, even thought he himself lacked on complimenting the femme enough. Perhaps he'd refrained from expressing his inward feelings towards her simply because he knew of his duty to the Autobots, and that it required every last bit of his attention. Unfortunately, the life of a commander couldn't afford many luxuries. Falling in love, was one of those luxuries.

In reaction to the children's clear approvals, Elita One responded humbly, turning the conversation away from her glorification as gently as possible by simply saying, "I'm sorry you had to see that..."

"They are used to it, trust me," Arcee responded, waving it away. Optimus moved to go stand by Ratchet, where they began discussing the entire situation.

"Breakdown and Knock Out seemed to attack to no purpose until this incident with Lockdown," Ratchet spoke, "Could it have been that their intent the whole time was indeed to cause a distraction in order to enable Lockdown a chance to recapture Elita One? Or was his appearance on scene unrelated?" the medic wondered out loud.

"It is my speculation that these two occurrences were plotted out by Starscream as a team effort. If Lockdown was the mech hired to have captured Elita One in stasis for Starscream in the first place, it is reasonable to believe that the bounty hunter would then be reemployed for the reason of recovering her," Optimus deducted.

"If Starscream has proven himself capable of coming into contact with a bounty hunter for this job, shouldn't it be taken into account that he could also contact even more mech's for his service whenever he should need them?" Arcee pointed out, she paused seeing the kid's confused faces and then attempted to make her concern sound simpler, "Hunters could come in more shapes and sizes then just one. How will we ever be able to maintain perfect guard now that we know it's not just the usual lot of Cons causing chaos?"

"I see your point Arcee," Optimus Prime acknowledged, but he'd also acknowledged the downcast and thoughtful look that had taken hold of Elita one's face while Arcee had spoken. The Prime could not allow Elita to feel like a burden, for that was the last thing she was to him.

"We have taken on and handled many unwelcome surprises the Decepticons have thrown at us over the years, and it will be no different now," he answered Arcee assuredly. His reply seemed enough to put his Autobots at ease and soon things fell into the quiet and comfortable loll of usual base interactions between the guardians and their wards. Elita One had moved to a corner to stand and watch the conversations taking place between human and robots. Optimus had been about to join her there when Ratchet spoke up.

"Agent Fowler wishes to speak with you,"

Optimus nodded his consent and moved over to speak with the American Agent about the clean up which Fowler had deemed so undesirable to deal with.

**Earth Time**: An hour later

Arcee was walking away from the main base room to have some quiet alone time when she passed Elita One's quarters along the way. The femme commander's door was open and Arcee saw Elita One sitting on the edge of her berth with her hands folded together, head and shoulders slumped in deep thought. Arcee bit took a minute to work out a proper greeting before gaining Elita's attention.

"Elita One ma'am," she addressed. Elita's previously darkened optics flashed bright and she looked quickly up to see Arcee standing there.

"Yes," she responded readily, willing to be of any help or assistance possible.

"I don't mean to pry, and maybe this is none of my business, but how are you?" Arcee asked gently.

"I am in deliberation about my future as it relates to the current circumstances of this war," Elita responded, very militarily.

"Have you reached any conclusions?" Arcee inquired carefully.

"I have," Elita nodded, "But the decision does pain me to make," she paused again but Arcee waited patiently. When Elita One continued her eyes had saddened once more.

"After much contemplation, I've calculated that the only way my safety, and the safety of this base to remain assured, would be for me to go back into stasis once more and hidden far away until the end of this war," she stated. Arcee hadn't expected that and she blinked rapidly a moment, letting her processor wrap around that idea. One thing was for sure, Optimus wouldn't be happy...

"Already my presence here is showing sings of what will be great strain, and I wish no more trouble on any of you on top of what you already must deal with your mission in obtaining the relics," Elita continued, "Stasis is peaceful, and though I will despise myself forever after for having so unfairly escaped the war and it's entirety, rather then helping the bots and cause I care for most, I must do it," she finished with a heavy sigh. Arcee by no means was in any position to protest Elita One's decisions and partly, Arcee also saw the good reasoning in this decision. Still...

"Optimus may not agree..." she told the femme commander gently.

"Over all, it isn't his decision to make," Elita One responded. There it was, sad but true. As the femme with the power, she had been given the authority to decide how best to protect it at all times, even outranking the Prime in this instance. Arcee nodded.

"Well... when will you tell him?" Arcee wondered.

"Tonight," Elita replied certainly. Arcee nodded again.

"Well, good luck then... Just know that we all wish the best for you," the blue femme told her, then turned and took her leave. Elita watched Arcee go, thoughts circulating in her mind about how she was going to explain her choice to Optimus Prime...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

So... how will Optimus take the news? Come back for the next part! I hope you are all still enjoying this story, and thanks for the reviews!

-Stokin D Embers


	13. Chapter 13

Okay yall...

PREPARE YOUR SELVES. That's all I'm gonna say... except, I don't own Transformers Prime or these characters, just this plot idea. Also:

Thanks for all your support thus far!

* * *

**Starry Surprise**

**pt13**

**Location**: Autobot base

**Earth Time**: 9PM

"Optimus, don't look that way..." Elita One pleaded, her eyes searching desperately into the Prime's stricken expression.

The rest of the Autobots, save for Ratchet, had already left to go be with their children wards over night, encamping either in garages or somewhere along the street to keep on high alert in case of dangers. Shortly after they had all left, Ratchet himself had retired, leaving the two commanders alone together. Elita One hadn't hesitated in opening conversation, completely un aware that she was beginning perhaps one of the most emotionally taxing, and spark-throbbing discussions she had ever had. She started off gently, stating that she had been contemplating deeply on the problem of her power being a major target to the Decepticons and how she feared her protection was putting too much strain on the Prime's shoulders along with his troops'. It was at that point that Optimus had tried to interrupt but she stopped him gently with the lift of a hand. Optimus had been able to tell right away what Elita had to say wouldn't be to his liking... but he kept quiet, letting her continue with this somber expression on his face. Turned out, he'd been right. He didn't like what she said. When the words had left her mouth about her decision to go back into stasis, his whole body had gone rigid, his spark he swore had gone cold and dropped directly into his tank. He offered not a single word, and remained totally silent for the longest minute in Elita's lifespan.

"Please... you must see this is the only way..." Elita said gently. Still, Optimus offered no movement or response. The truth was, she was right. That was what scared him. He hadn't wanted to go as far as to thinking about putting her back into stasis, for he knew he wouldn't be able to stand the separation once again, but now she'd forced the matter to his attention and there was nothing he could do. Nothing except attempt with all his spark to change her mind. Finally, the Prime snapped to life and reached out to arrest both her hands in his own, clutching them tightly.

"Elita... I don't know what to say..." he hesitated, and then soldiered on, "I'm perfectly aware this is your decision to make, and I have no right to protest otherwise. In the past, all your choices have been proven most brilliant..."

Elita found herself rather dissapointed in the Prime's complacent response. She hadn't been so sure of what she'd expected from him in the first place... What was he going to do? Drop down on his knees and beg her not to leave him? That was not behavior one should ever even associate with a Prime! But still... Elita was disheartened that he was offering no protest... Then, to her surprise and relief, he continued. He seemed hesitant, but he spoke anyway.

"...but none of your choices before have ever been this hard for me to... to accept," Optimus wouldn't look her in the optic for a while, seeming to find the wall easier to speak directly to than herself, "I understand that keeping you trapped within this base would become tiresome for you, and admittedly for even myself. It is painful for me to see you unhappy or in distress, unable to help the cause you've sworn alliance to, but I knew keeping you hidden was the only option I had to ensure your safety. However, as I've seen now with Lockdown's intrusion, not all plans are full proof..." he trailed off and gave a loud sigh through his cooling vents. Elita remained silent, completely touched by his words and looking up at him softly even though he hadn't been returning her gaze. Up until now. His optics swiveled to lock onto hers, and the sudden intenseness of his gaze sent Elita's spark pulsing hard in her chest.

"I will miss you... incredibly," he said, "These past long years have been torture on my spark, having been deceived in thinking you were off-lined," Optimus ventured onward, knowing he was testing shaky ground, but confident that if nothing was said, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"When discovery was made that you were still alive, only in stasis, I felt a knew sense of hope and redemption wash over me. I had berated myself for a long time, believing I had failed you; that in my quest to destroy Megatron and all he stands for, I had sacrificed the only femme I've truly ever adored,"

Optimus Prime paused. He'd lain it all out, and for the first time in a long time, the Prime's optics shimmered with the tiniest glint of fear. Fear that he'd openly exposed himself to this incredibly vulnerable state, and that his affections would not be returned...

Elita One blinked in utter shock, her lips parted somewhat open to speak, but her processor not working out what it was she wanted to say. How could she respond to that? The _Prime_ had very well just confessed his feelings for her... She couldn't answer him, even if she wanted to, her mouth was just not moving.

Optimus momentarily panicked, perceiving how Elita said absolutely nothing. But he didn't let despair grip him just yet. He hurried on.

"Now that you have been here, I have felt more complete, more supported, and more confident than perhaps I have ever been before. If nothing else, just know that I admire you with my entire being, everything you are and everything you stand for. I wish, with all my spark, to please you in any way I can. If going back into stasis is what you deem most appropriate for these times, I will not fight you... Despite the pain I know I shall suffer in sending you from my sight once again. I will not be selfish," he finished somberly, now lowering his optics from hers once again. He'd said what he'd wanted to say, and it was over and done with. Slowly, he began to release her hands. However, the moment Elita had detected him pulling away, she'd gripped him all the harder.

"Optimus," her voice quivered. The Prime blinked and looked back over at her face just in time to see her optics brimming. His attention was all hers.

"I love you too," she said, smiling the faintest, but most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. Such tremendous relief, and joy coursed through the Prime that before he could stop himself he had pulled her into him, trapping her in a firm, but careful embrace. Elita's vents were circulating faster than before, her engine giving small hiccups, proving that she was in fact doing the transformer equivalent of crying.

"This is the hardest decision I have ever had to make," she whimpered into his audios, "But I must go into stasis tomorrow... And I must trust that you will hide me away somewhere safe, and that once I awake, we will be free of this war and free to live in peace together..." she breathed, clutching him tightly in spark-wrenching agony. It was a bitter sweet moment for the two, knowing that they both loved and respected one another with all their sparks, but that their happiness would have to wait till the end of the war. Optimus knew in that moment that he would not rest until he had Elita One in his arms once again. At least... they had one more night.

**Location**: The Nemisis

"I hope you know how displeased I am with you," Starscream said, leisurely standing with his back facing towards the bridge computers as Lockdown waited with a scowl on his face, glaring a line of fire at the Decepticon Lord's back.

"Trying to run after an incomplete mission was not something I expected for a hunter of _your_ reputation..." Starscream hissed in displeasure.

It was unfair really. Lockdown hadn't expected Breakdown and Knock Out to be as prepared to follow him as they were. How was he to know they were waiting to escort him back to the Nemisis? He hadn't put that much thought into escaping after getting his aft kicked by the femme he was supposed to capture. Consequently, he hadn't put up much of a good fight when Knock Out whipped out his razor blade, questioning why he'd come back empty handed and Breakdown brandished his hammer. Lockdown had tried to run, sure, but had failed pretty miserably. Now he was paying for it by suffering through more of Starscream's completely meaningless blabbering.

"My reputation has got nothing to do with my success record, and everything to do with how I handle myself no matter the outcome. If you challenge me, you get beat. If you threaten me, you get killed. Elita One never challenged or threatened me, and as it turns out the price you wanted to pay was far too little in relation to the massive task you've put on my shoulders," Lockdown snarled.

"The recapture of Elita One isn't worthy the money you have resolved to give me, so you'll be doing her recapturing on your own," Lockdown thundered, throwing a finger the Lord's way and turning to storm out.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Starscream responded with an evil chuckle. He did nothing but snap his fingers, and every guard in the room launched themselves upon the bounty hunter, arresting the free lancer before he could get away.

"As result of your unfaithfulness, you will be locked up until I deem your services useful to me. And you will preform, undoubtably, or you will die," Starscream snickered in vicious victory, "As of now, I will take the recapturing of Elita One into my own two hands!" he shrieked, waving the guards away as they dragged kicking, screaming and growling Lockdown away towards the cell blocks.

TO BE CONCLUDED...

* * *

OKAY, so the beginning was a bit fluffy, but idk, I think I pulled it off, don't you? Optimus didn't play too big of a sap and was rather respectable even while pouring his heart out, and I for one figure, that no matter how tough a guy you are, all of em get nervous when telling someone you love them.

So... no flames! PLEASE! I did my best! Also... the whole "one more night" thing wasn't meant to be suggestive, for those of you who may have thought so. IT was just meant in the light sense that, he had until morning to spend with her and talk and things. lol anyway! Thanks for reading! I know you've waited for a while just to get to this part!

Also! Warning! Next chapter is the beginning of the end! Repeat, next chapter is the beginning of **THE FINALE**! Part 1 of 2!


	14. Chapter 14

EEEK! I'm so excited!

The Grand Finale of my story is finally here! I figure 15 chapters is about the amount of chapters I want to stick to for one story so please forgive me if you feel it isn't enough!

In the mean time, feast your eyes on the glorious chapter which is FINALE pt1!

* * *

**Starry Surprise**

**FINALE pt 1**

**Location**: Autobot base

**Earth Time**: Next day 8AM

It was a somberly quiet morning. Optimus nor Elita One had shown either of their faces thus far, and the children, along with their Autobot guardians were wondering what was going on.

"Something serious I imagine," Ratchet said, attempting to get all the incessant questions being thrown at him to STOP. The Autobots weren't so bad, but the children were incorrigible.

"Well if something serious is happening then I want to know what it is!" Mikko declared.

"Maybe that something serious is none of your business and Optimus Prime would like to discuss it with Elita One ALONE," Ratchet returned quickly.

"Or _maybe_, they're telling juicy secrets..." Mikko snickered, rubbing her hands together in greedy anticipation. She immediately began trotting down the base hall way when Jack grabbed her by the arm.

"Since when has Optimus ever kept secrets from us? If there are any secrets than we owe him to keep a few to himself," Jack scolded her. Just then the sound of footprints began thudding down the hall. Jack straitened instantly, releasing Mikko's arm and looking up as Optimus and Elita came into the main part of the base.

"Is everything alright?" Bulkhead asked upon seeing the Prime's stoic face was replaced by one that was cracking with sadness. Optimus glanced back at Elita One and then to all those around him.

"Elita One has come to a conclusion about how she is going to keep her spark power safe from the Decepticons," Optimus Prime announced, raising his voice so all could hear him, "She has decided that she will go back into stasis and has charged me with the task of hiding her away, far from Decepticon reach," he explained. At that the children all started talking at once, including even Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bee who chirped off in the background. Arcee was the only one who remained silent amidst all the questions and outbursts of displeasure.

"But she can't go! She just got here!" Mikko protested.

"Yeah, she was amazing against Lockdown, this team could really use her," Jack added.

"Optimus, hiding her away doesn't secure her safety, we've already learned that!" Ratchet warned.

"Lockdown is still out there, if he found her once whose to say he can't find her again?" Bulkheaded chimed in.

Optimus listened to all the children and his soldier's reasonings, part of him hoping Elita One heeded them and changed her mind, but the other part knew that she was determined and that these comments did nothing but torture her spark further. So, the Prime lifted a gentle hand to silence them all.

"Elita One is aware of all these things," he said softly, "But the decision still stands. Ratchet, I need you to construct a safety pod that Elita One will be stored away in. It needs to be able to mask her energy with a cloaking device," he instructed. Ratchet was about to protest again but cut himself short. That did actually make sense... Perhaps the Prime and the femme commander had been discussing all of these details that morning.

"Yes sir," Ratchet consented.

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee, I'm requesting that you and your wards go out and plot out a path way safest to the location I've chosen for Elita One to be hidden. You shall receive your coordinates in a moment," Optimus stated, then looked to Arcee, "Arcee... you will help Ratchet with the pod and stay with Elita One until she is fully into stasis, then join the others," he finished. Arcee nodded. Once orders were given, everyone was off to work...

**Time**: 4 hours later...

"Well... it doesn't look too bad, given the means of construction materials I had on hand," Ratchet remarked. He held a hand to his chin as he surveyed his last 4 hours of labor intensive welding work. The pod was nothing extremely fancy, just a mixture of various metal scraps which he had collected from various parts of the base, but he'd grounded it down so it was all smooth and big enough on the inside for Elita One to lay comfortably positioned and even with regulated temperature inside to keep her frame from freezing up. In case the pod be rocked around, she would not be damaged for Ratchet had reenforced all the frame work to keep her farthest from danger as possible. Not even Optimus Prime's own swords could split through this metal. The pod itself was very strong, designed so nothing could get in accept by way of a code lock, which at this point, only Optimus Prime knew. It would stay that way, unless the fatal time should come where he should offline before the end of the war, and have to pass the code along to the nearest bot to him.

"It's brilliant," Elita One complimented Ratchet. She had been standing by watching the work, while Optimus was standing several meters away, typing away on the computers for some reason or another. She could see in the Prime's countenance that he was not looking forward to their separation at all, but neither was she. Unable to stay away from Optimus's side, Elita approached him quietly to lay a hand on the back of his shoulder.

"Would you like to see it?" she asked. Optimus nodded mutely and turned his body to analyze Ratchet and Arcee's work. It was well constructed for sure, he expected nothing less from Ratchet, and Arcee had small hands, perfect to get into all the creases and seal up every last possible hole.

"Well done Ratchet and Arcee," he praised. Elita was unable to remove her hand from off of Optimus' arm, gripped by the remarkable attachment in which her spark felt towards the Prime. She could tell it was taking everything in him not to turn and bring her into a hug himself. They'd agreed that their romantic interactions would remain private and that they should obtain military professionalism in front of the troops at all times. Even so, it was hard.

"What now?" Arcee inquired. Optimus lifted a finger to his com-link system and addressed Bulkhead.

"Is the coast clear?" he questioned.

"Yes sir," Bulkhead responded on the other line.

"Very good, I shall transport both Elita and Arcee to the delivery point. When I pass your mark follow my lead," Optimus instructed then patted Elita's hand and moved away from her to go fetch the trailer which Agent Fowler had graciously bestowed the team with for military advantage. Optimus and Ratchet lifted the pod gently into the back of the trailer, strapping it down just in case any surprises came their way. After the pod was situated, Ratchet stepped out and went to the computer to prep the ground bridge. He would be warping them only half way to their destination, for Optimus had chosen a desolate, and difficult spot to reach that would require some hiking. The Prime now turned to Elita One.

"You will remain out of stasis but inside the trailer until we have reached our destination," he stated, "should any Decepticons try to cut us off, we may need you in the fight," he added. This made Eilta One dearly hope the Cons would dare to attack them, for she wanted a bit more of a thrill before being put to sleep for who knew how long.

"Very well," she nodded. Arcee was standing by, ready to load up with her, but the small blue femme could easily sense when the two needed a moment. So she turned to call up Bulkhead and ask how Jack was doing. He and Mikko had both ridden within the large all-terrain vehicle while Raf had been inside Bumblebee during the recon mission.

Noting how Arcee had turned away, Optimus took the opportunity to take a step closer reach for her hands and lean down just enough to place his forehead gently against Elita's. Neither of them said anything, since they both had poured out each other's sparks to one another the night before. They just stood silently, both with optics closed and soaked in the moment. It needn't be spoken how much they would miss one another, or that Optimus would do his best until he could come and retrieve Elita One back. All promises were there, lingering in the air around them from this one softly intimate act. Finally, Optimus opened his optics and stepped back a space, releasing one of her hands and using the other to guide her the direction of the trailer. She smiled to him and stepped in, their hand slowly sliding apart. Optimus now stood and breathed in a fresh intake of air through his systems. He needed to focus on the task at hand and just as quickly as that, he was once again the same savvy, serious war hero in whom he'd always been before. Walking around to the front of the trailer, he transformed to his semi-truck and hooked up. Arcee jumped into the trailer shortly after that and closed the door behind her. Just before she did though Ratchet waved goodbye to Elita.

"Stay safe," he wished her.

"Thank you," she responded graciously. The blue energy field beamed to life before Optimus Prime, and without hesitation, he rolled out.

**Location**: Asia, near the Himalayas

The wind whirled back and forth sharply, tossing the falling snow in every which direction. It was a good thing the Autobots could not feel the cold because this place was freezing. The road they drove on had to be driven slowly for parts of it were covered in sheer ice. However, Optimus Prime was a good driver and he went as slow as necessary. But, he also knew that staying in the cold too long could jeopardize their systems. The transportation of Elita One had to be as fast as possible.

"Remind me again why Optimus chose this place?" Arcee asked Elita as she sat across her in the trailer, chilled even when protected by all sides.

"The Himalayas mountain range is one of the largest in the world, and with my pod cloaked, Starscream would never find me amidst all the ridges he'd have to investigate," Elita One explained. Just then, the loud scream of a jet rocked by them.

"Hold tight!" Optimus shouted into their coms, "We have company!"

Just then the trailer began to pitch and shake, rocking back and forth. Elita One and Arcee gripped the side of the trailer as best she could to keep from flailing around.

Outside, Optimus was being forced to dodge missiles that were reigning down on the road ahead of him. Swerving back and forth as well as he could, Optimus kicked his speed into the next gear. It was drones attacking from above, but how had they tracked them? Optimus would have to find out... Transforming in the middle of the road and pulling away from the trailer, the Prime charged his cannons and began firing off into the air at the attack formation of the ariel drones. Two of his first shots hit their targets and sent two jets spiraling off in a whirl of smoke amidst the wind and snow. But the next set of drones were attacking now and Prime would need back up. Then, Elita One and Arcee both emerged from the back of the trailer, offering up their own laser fire and scattering hard shots into the flyers above. However, soon the drones began flying down towardas the ground, transforming and landing to attack from above and below. Bumblebee and Bulkhead weren't far behind, but their problem was that the children were inside them and they couldn't transform as easily without putting the kids out to freeze in the snow.

"You didn't tell me we were going to the middle of Antarctica!" Mikko shouted, rubbing her arms rapidly for warmth.

"Actually I think this is Asia, near the Himalayas," Raf corrected through the com-channel in Bulkhead's dashboard.

"Whatever!" Mikko barked back.

"Bulkhead if you need to help Optimus, Mikko and I can make a break for Bumblebee and stay inside him for a while," Jack offered.

"That would be great," Bulkhead stated, opening both his doors. Jack bounced out, dragging the shivering Mikko after him till they came up alongside Bumblebee's halted car form. Mikko banged on the door, as Bee couldn't seem to open it fast enough and almost threw herself inside out of pure desperation.

"Please tell me you have a heater!" she whimpered. Bee beeped back as Jack slid in to the drivers seat.

"Yes he does," Raf interpreted. Meanwhile, Bulkhead transformed and got busy, charging strait for the now landed group of flier Cons. Arcee ran, dodging back and forth between laser fire in her quick agile style, slicing into drones with her arm blades. Bulkhead smashed into several on the ground, banging his huge bashing ball into the heads of all his victims before following up with a swing similar to a baseball bat smacking into a baseball. Optimus and Elita both concentrated their fire towards the sky when out of the clouds, flew a familiar jet.

"Starscream..." Optimus Prime growled.

TO BE CONCLUDED...

* * *

Alrighty then! Fill my review section with all of your wonderful comments and I will be back with Finale pt.2 soon!

-Stokin D Embers


	15. Chapter 15

Okay well, I took a lot longer pulling this together than I thought I would! None the less, my patient readers, the LAST CHAPTER is finally here! So sorry to keep all of you waiting and I hope this reaches all your expectations! (though I know it won't)

So, sit back and enjoy the read...

* * *

**Starry Surprise**

**FINALE pt2**

**...**

_This is just glorious_, mused Starscream as he cut through the harsh winds, tilting his jet wings to evade as much snow as possible before coming over head of the small band of Autobots. The tracking device with Elita One's body had not led him wrong, for she was right there below. _But so is Optimus Prime_, Starscream thought unpleasantly. He had fought the Prime before and begrudgingly admitted to himself that he was really not the match he wished he could be. But he couldn't loose this one chance to make a weapon like no other. Halting time was something too enormous to let slip away and he would put his best efforts into recapturing that power, even if it took loosing another arm!

"Optimus Prime!" Starscream greeted through the gunfire, lowering his jet to transform and land heavily in the snow. His heeled limbs didn't support him so well amidst all the white mush, but he concealed this difficulty by putting on the most wicked of smiles and aiming it towards the Prime.

"Starscream, your days of tormenting this femme are over," Optimus declared, ejecting his sword with a loud **SHUNK** from his arm.

"Yes, they are! Once I obtain her life force she can rest in peace for all I care," Starscream retorted. Just then, Soundwave sailed through the air to land several paces behind his leader. Optimus stepped a little nearer to Elita One as his mask slid over his mouth.

"I'm not going to loose you," he told her.

"You won't," she promised, sounding determined. If this was the mech that had tried to capture her for her spark power, than he was going to get it. Arcee had just finished slicing down several more of the drones and now ran up along side of Elita one. Bulkhead followed, coming to Optimus Prime's side.

"Soundwave is better in combat than Starscream," Optimus murmured to his team, "But if we take down Starscream, Soundwave will be forced to surrender or retreat," he calculated.

"So who takes who?" Arcee asked. Optimus was in the middle of contemplating this when Bumblebee beeped into the team channel com-link. Through his excited chirps, Optimus was able to discern that he was informing them of more Decepticon arrivals. Knock Out had arrived on scene, along with Breakdown and the bounty hunter Lockdown.

"Just great," Arcee muttered.

"I got hammerhead over here," Bulkheaded stated readily with a grin. His matches with Breakdown were his favorites since they had been arch enemies practically since the war began.

"I'll handle the doctor," Arcee said next, picking her target. She'd fought Knock Down before, and though the mech was fast, she knew she could take him.

"Then Elita, stay by my side," Optimus commanded, "Together we will take on Starscream, Lockdown and Soundwave," he declared. Elita nodded, perfectly up for the challenge. This was what she had been wanting to do ever since she'd awoken from stasis: fight along side Optimus Prime against their enemies. She was making a _difference_ here, in this moment, and that meant the world to her.

The fight began...

Mikko, Raf and Jack watched from inside Bumblebee's car mode, keeping their hands before the heater while taking in the battle before them.

"Go Bulkhead!" Mikko shouted as if at some sort of boxing championship, "Smash his head!" she raged, apparently forgetting that her shouts and screams were confined in a tiny space, therefore hurting every body else's ears as she screamed. Even Bumblebee, who sat quietly in the snow from afar of the fight, felt his joints cringe.

Jack couldn't say he wasn't caught up in the rushing adrenaline of the snow brawl going on before his eyes either, for he was nervous about Arcee, watching her dodge the fast swings of Knock Out's saw, and at the same time glancing back and forth to Optimus and Elita One. The pair had stood back to back, so as to protect one another's blind spots, and were moving around skillfully in the snow, lasers firing, fists and blades striking with the force and gracefulness of a dance partners perfectly in sync. It was frightening as heck to watch, but also amazingly wonderful.

Elita One was currently faced with the spiraling arms of Soundwave who continued to lash out at her with their claws, attempting to plunge into her spark and rip it right out. She deflected with well timed arm blocks and with one arm morphed to a gun, she fired several times at his direction, forcing the intelligence agent to pull away and have to dodge. Optimus was busy spinning and turning in a chaotic but perfectly executed series of cannon fire and sword slashes. Lockdown was fighting back with what Jack thought looked much like a pirate styled sword. It was at one point that Starscream decided to capitalize, and deliver a few scattered shots at Optimus when Lockdown seized the opportunity to grab Elita's shoulder from behind in attempt to yank her away. But Optimus didn't allow Lockdown to get away with touching _his_ femme. The Prime endured Starscream's laser fire by bracing his shoulder and lifting one hand to protect his face just just before he arched down magnificently with the other, delivering a perfect slice to sever Lockdown's very arm from his body. The shock to his system sent the green and black mech screaming in pain as he fell to the snow in agony on his knees. Starscream, who had been occasionally trying to land hits and slices closer up on Optimus, had constantly been made to retreat, for Elita One would see from the corner of her optics the beginning attempts of a dangerous attack and send hot blue laser bolts the Con Lord's way. Now however, Lockdown was down and Starscream had to up his game.

"You can't keep her from us forever!" he screeched in delight to the Prime, "You'll get tired and then one day, you'll loose your edge and fall at the hands of the Decepticons. Then who will protect your precious Elita One?" Starscream sneered. He was doing his best to unnerve Optimus to the point where the mech would start getting recklessly desperate in his attacks. However, instead of getting reckless, Optimus became more determined, and his advances were fierce enough to send Starscream jumping back several paces with nervous squeals.

Elita One was in a bit of trouble however. She had thought she'd seen an opportunity to charge forward and land a blow directly on Soundwave's helm, but he'd been too fast and before she knew it, his metal arms had sprung from his chest and pinned her down to the ground by the arms and and legs. She attempted to wrestle back but it wasn't working, as the long taloned arms were too strong for her to try and escape when she had no momentum. Soundwave loomed over her, large legs on either side of her torso as he leaned down, pointy talons stretching forward towards her spark chamber.

"Optimus!" Elita shouted hurriedly, while still glaring defiantly up at Soundwave. By far, he was perhaps one of the toughest opponents she had ever fought, and she'd fought many. Perhaps it was because he was deceiving, looking slow and completely incapable of speed or agility. But he had it all, and it had been Elita's lack of good judgement that had gotten her into this fix.

Luckily, Optimus had heard Elita's call for assistance and he turned from having just landed a staggering blow to Starscream's jaw, in order to see what the problem was. Transforming his gun from his arm, Optimus began firing from where he stood at Soundwave. The mech kept Elita One pinned only until a particularly powerful laser from Optimus's cannon had knocked him off, his taloned arms loosing their grip on her arms and legs. The moment Elita was free, she hoisted herself up from the snow. She didn't see Lockdown. Had he run away? Then, Optimus shouted the most desperately she'd ever heard.

"Elita!"

Her back was turned to whatever the danger was but Elita knew something was terribly wrong if the Prime shouted the way he had. Without thinking, Elita's spark power burst to play, sensing that she was in danger it had taken the initiative, and suddenly the world had come to a slow halt. Elita blinked, her systems venting hard as she turned in the stillness to see what the problem was. As she turned, a missile head was suspended in the air right behind her, less than an arm's reach away and aimed directly for her mid section. If the missile had hit her it would have no doubt torn her body in half. Lockdown, from the snow where he was leaking from his missing arm, had been the one to fire it, as was plain by the good arm he had lifted in her direction and the face expressing nothing short of full fury. Frightened at the look and at the prospect of nearly having been shot to pieces, Elita dropped to the floor instantly. After she was on the ground, she checked to make sure no bot else was in the line of fire once the danger missed her. No one was, but she did see Optimus, frozen in time as he had been running towards her from the side with the most terrified look in his optics. He truly loved her, and it both flattered and pained Elita's spark to see him in such fear. Slowly, she rose back to her feet, beginning to walk in his direction. How she would miss him... Even in stasis, she was sure she would dream of him. Once she stood directly before him, the femme put a gentle hand on the side of his masked face. Leaning forward, she placed her metal lips gently near the point of his mask. This was her goodbye. After her spark power drained she would fall into stasis, and depending on what happened after that, Optimus would have to fight on his own. This would be her last act to defend herself for now, and she thanked the Prime with glossy optics by that single kiss she'd placed on his mask. _I will see him again_, she assured herself. Then, before Elita was ready, time began picking back up. She dashed to her place where she ducked under the stilled missile and shortly after hitting the snow floor, the missile sailed to life once more at ground shaking speed, tearing just over her head.

From where Optimus Prime ran, he had not been able to tell at first if the missile had hit Elita, for it exploded in the air just where she had been a moment before. His optics had only caught the glimpse of her body falling to the floor and his spark became seized with panic.

"Elita!" he shouted, rushing forward to slide into the snow at her side. Frantically, he searched for damage, but saw none save for the few scratches she'd received in battle against Soundwave. But her eyes were closed and her body systems were deadly silent. Everything had happened so fast, but Optimus got the idea soon enough of what had happened. She'd been standing before the missile too long to have gotten out of the way without first pausing time. She had used her spark power, and she was out of energy. And she would stay out of energy, unless she was put within the stasis pod Ratchet had built, and was properly hooked up to the life sustaining plugs prepared for her. She was alive though, and that was the best Optimus could have hoped for.

Starscream meanwhile, tried to pick himself back up from the snow and looked up to see Optimus kneeling beside Elita, having the femme's body half way gathered in his arms. She was limp and her eyes were shut, her armor drained of lifely color. She was... dead...?

"NO!" Starscream raged. He needed her spark ALIVE to have obtained her spark power! Now it was gone forever! Starscream staggered to his feet and screeched out a loud,

"RETREAT!" before transforming and blasting off into the air. His chance was lost and though he was fuming with anger, he didn't want to freeze out here in these cold climates longer than he had to. Decepticons and Lockdown alike fell back, transforming as best they could in their battered positions to rev away through the blizzard like weather.

"Optimus!" Arcee shouted upon having seen Elita limp in the Prime's arms. Once Knock Out had taken off, the blue femme rushed forward towards the Autobot leader, stopping several paces away to look somberly down at the lifeless femme commander before her.

"Is...is she..?" she couldn't even finish the question, but thankfully she didn't have to.

"She is alive. Her body has gone into instant stasis shut down. She used her spark power in order to save herself," Optimus explained quickly, lifting the femme in his arms, "We have to get her within the stasis pod soon though, her life force needs to be sustained or it will run out and offline her," he informed, walking quickly through the snow. Bulkhead was now shuffling over.

"Is she okay?" he asked hopefully, also worried.

"Yes, she is fine," Optimus repeated, "We need to get her to the pod," he stated, now breaking into a brisk jog for where he'd left his trailer on the ice covered road not far from their position.

Meanwhile...

"What's going on? What's happened?" Mikko asked rapidly, grabbing her pig tails anxiously, "Why are all the cons running away?"

"Elita must be alive, she has to be," Jack said, "They are going back to the trailer,"

The kids watched as the snow covered forms of the Autobots in the distance jogged through the snow.

Bumblebee rolled forward along the road quickly to rejoin them and better understand what was going on. After a minute or so, Bumblebee arrived by the trailer side where Optimus had lay Elita One's body into the pod.

"Ratchet," Optimus was speaking into his com-link, "Instruct me now on how to hook Elita One in properly," he requested. Ratchet answered immediately and began streaming out a set of long instructions that Bumblebee nor any of the kids really understood as they hopped from the car to shiver and watch.

"She's going to be alright isn't she?" Raf asked carefully.

"Yes, Optimus says she'll be fine," Arcee said assuredly, walking over to the kids to kneel beside them, "She used her spark power during the battle to avoid a missile. Her body goes into instant stasis afterwards to preserve power but it has to be sustained. That is why Optimus is hooking her into the stasis pod now," she informed them.

A few minutes passed and finally Optimus finished hooking Elita One up perfectly to preserve her within the pod. Just before closing the lid though, he ran a hand gently down the side of her face. He beheld her still, calm, but peaceful form and imprinted her image firmly in his memory.

"Goodbye for now," he murmured, then sealed the pod tight.

"Autobots, roll out," he commanded, shutting the trailer door and transforming into his semi-truck mode to lead the way. The kids piled back into their Autobot guardians, and off they went once more.

...

As he drove, Prime considered why Starscream had called the Cons off. No doubt he had thought Elita One was dead and therefore not worth trying to recapture. Her spark power would have extinguished along with her had she offlined, and this was probably what Starscream believed to have happened. If so, then Elita was free to be left alone, un-pursued and unsuspected, for many many years to come. At least that thought was a comfort.

The trek through the rest of the ice slicked roads was slow, but unhurried. Eventually, Optimus found himself near the mountain peek he had in mind. It would be perfect, since he distinctly remembered having found a cave on the far side that was untouched and well disguised. He had found this mountain peek while once on the look out for one of the first relics after landing on earth. He had been misguided in where he'd thought the relic was, but had found this cave in the process. Now, as he transformed and prepared to make the trek upwards, Bulkhead did so too.

"I'm comin with ya boss," he said, "You'll need help carrying the pod up there. Optimus nodded his agreement, telling the others to stay down by the road. Then, he and Bulkhead carefully unloaded Elita One's pod from the trailer, and began their walk through the snowy mountain side.

It took them a good hour to reach the spot Optimus remembered, and their joints were mostly frozen by the time they reached the top with their load, but Optimus was satisfied when he found the same cave right where he'd left it, perfectly void of life. Until now. Now, this mountain side would hold one of Optimus Prime's most dear treasures.

"Cozy little place," Bulkhead commented.

"It will serve its purpose," Optimus agreed. He walked with Bulkhead back further into the cave before specifying where he wanted the pod set. With a few grunts the pod was placed and Optimus and Bulkhead both stepped back. Silence enveloped them for a long moment, the only sound being the wind whistling outside the cave entrance.

"You really love her, don't you?" Bulkhead said suddenly, looking curiously up at his leader. Optimus nodded, resigning himself to the fact that there was no point in hiding it. He was proud. Proud to love and proud to be loved. Proud to feel the pain, proud to feel the sorrow, proud to pay any cost life could throw at him, because love was worth it. If he never saw Elita One again, it would have still been worth it. If he came back and found her and they lived the rest of their lives together, it would be just as worth it.

The slight nod was enough answer for Bulkhead and after another moment they both turned out of the cave to head back down the mountain side. They still had a war to win, and they would win it...

**THE END**

* * *

Omg I'm going to cry. Do any of you ever read or write something and then it makes you all emotional? Lol, I don't make myself cry often, but this was just so tender and sweet.

I hope you all were satisfied with the final ending, and I want to thank each and every one of you for having clicked and read through the roller coaster that was the "Starry Surprise".

-Stokin D Embers


End file.
